Nuestro Amor no correspondido
by Lady-K13
Summary: Muchos dicen que es ley de vida amar a quien no te ama, Lucy y Sting no pensaban ser la excepción./Puedes darle vida otra vez a Michelle./ Se ve que le amas./ Amo a Yukino./ Natsu, déjame amarte/ Lucy, solo quiero ser feliz a tu lado./ Adiós Fairy Tail, nos volveremos a ver/
1. Un sueño fuera de lo común

Hola!, Bueno este es mi primer fic, por favor no sean muy duros conmigo x.x. Aunque claro esta quiero que me ayuden a mejorar, asi que aceptare sus criticas esto claro sin llegar a insultos.

Bueno aquí los dejo con la primera parte de mi historia.

Año X791

Habían pasado ya unos meses desde que Fairy Tail había ganado los juegos mágicos, nuevamente eran el gremio mas fuerte de Fiore. Y como era común en el gremio había un ambiente divertido, con las peleas en las que se involucraba casi todo el gremio, las risas, el olor a alcohol; un día normal en Fairy Tail. Todos se divertían excepto la maga estelar del gremio la cual estaba aburrida en una esquina, sola.

Lucy en las últimas semanas se había sentido muy sola y esto se debía a que su mejor amigo Natsu la había dejado a un lado por Lissana. No los culpaba Lucy en el fondo temía que eso pasaría, de hecho había tardado mucho en suceder, porque Natsu amaba a Lissana ¿no? Era completamente normal que se preocupara por ella y pasara más tiempo con ella. Después de no verse por 3 años ya que ella estaba en Edolas.

Lucy sintió que debía irse de allí, no hacía nada, no hablaba con nadie y no tenía ánimos para hacer alguna misión. Decidió irse a su casa, tal vez allí aprovecharía mejor el tiempo y terminara de concluir al menos una de sus novelas. Así pues se encamino hacia su departamento, durante su camino le fue inevitable dejar de suspirar cada vez que recordaba a Natsu hablando con Lissana.

Su yo interna se cuestionaba el porque se encontraba asi, no tenia sentido tanta tristeza. Pero sin llegar a una conclusión lógica entro a su departamento, esperando que Natsu se encontrara allí, sin embargo no había nadie, todo estaba oscuro, frio y solo. Lucy no pudo evitar suspirar y se dispuso a tomar un baño para luego quizás sentarse y adelantar su novela un poco.

Sin embargo esto último no pudo ocurrir, Lucy se sentía inquieta con el pecho oprimido, estaba triste, la cosa era ¿Por qué? No lo entendía y tampoco quería pensar mucho en ello, estar sola le sentaba peor por eso decidió llamar a Plue, quien la acompaño solo por unas horas.

Luego nuevamente estaba sola, no se había sentido sola desde que se había unido a Fairy Tail, esta situación le hizo recordar cuando vivía con su padre.

-Mi padre- pensó Lucy con melancolía. Ese pensamiento le hizo levantarse y dirigirse a su pequeña biblioteca donde descansaba una foto de su padre y su madre.- _Mama, hace mucho tiempo que no te escribo tal vez debería ponerte al tanto de todo_.- pensó Lucy mientras una sonrisa se ensanchando en sus labios.

Se estaba dirigiendo hacia su escrito cuando de repente la vio. Estaba allí, su pequeña hermanita Michelle.- _Así que no estaba sola, ojala volvieras a ser humana Michelle, las cosas no están muy bien por aquí me siento muy sola, te necesito hermanita_.- Pensó Lucy luchando por no llorar. Abrazo a la muñeca que se encontraba en el estante al lado de su escritorio, como cuando era niña la llevo al escritorio y la sentó en sus piernas. Agarro un pedazo de papel y empezó a relatar a su madre un poco de lo que había pasado después de los juegos mágicos. Termino su carta con un "Te extraño tanto mama, en estos momentos deseo que estes aqui".

Lucy vio la hora y decidió que ya era tiempo de dormir. Así pues se encamino a su cama y entregarse al sueño no sin antes abrazar a Michelle, quien permanecía a su lado.

.:::::::::.

-_Eres débil, por eso estas sola, eres débil eres débil…_- Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Lucy después de haber tenido esa pesadilla.

FLASH BACK

En la pesadilla Lucy se encontraba en un lugar estrecho donde no había salida ni iluminación. Se sentía nerviosa, su pecho se le achicaba Lucy tenía miedo. Noto que habían varias voces desconocidas se escuchaban a lo lejos, estas le decían Eres débil, eres débil, eres débil, por eso estas sola, esas palabras se iban escuchando cada vez más alto y todas las voces se convirtieron en solo una, la que le dijo: Siempre estarás sola. La respiración de Lucy cada vez se incrementaba a causa del miedo... El espacio se estaba haciendo más estrecho y casi ahogada llego a ver una escena que le dolió mucho. Era Lissana, estaba con Natsu y ambos se estaban besando, antes de terminar de ser aplastada escucho que Natsu le decía a Lissana con dulzura "Te amo".

Lucy despertó alterada, con la respiración agitada, con un sudor frio alrededor de su piel y las lagrimas que estaban haciendo acto de presencia en sus ojos. Luego de esto no pudo dormir mas, porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía una sombra negra que le decía "Siempre estarás sola". A parte de eso un pensamiento rondaba por la mente de Lucy y no le dejaba en paz, Lucy se habia dado cuenta hacia ya mucho tiempo, sin embargo no lo quería admitir por el excesivo tiempo que pasaba con Lissana. Lucy amaba a Nastu.

FIN FLASH BACK

Los pensamientos de Lucy la siguieron atormentándose a causa de la pesadilla, decidió que haría una misión no importa la que fuera necesitaba despejar su mente, escogió la primera misión que vio dándose cuenta que la recompensa era suficiente para pagar el alquiler y se encamino hacia la estación. Antes de salir del gremio pudo observar a Lissana y a Natsu, este ultimo miro sorprendido como salía y la maga estelar se despidió desde lejos dedicándole una sonrisa. Sin embargo para Lucy esa sonrisa era falsa ver a Natsu con Lissana no le causaba gracia, mucho menos luego de ver esa escenita en sus sueños, no debía ser egoísta Natsu era su mejor amigo y debía desear su felicidad. _Solo su amigo_.- Pensó triste la rubia.

¿Reviews?

Bueno y ¿que tal?, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo.


	2. En busca de una nueva aventura

Capitulo II, En busca de una nueva aventura

Lucy evito durante todo el viaje pensar en su pesadilla, pero le fue imposible. Era verdad todo eso, ella estaba sola porque era débil siempre todos la protegían, se sintió inútil y estaba a punto de llorar cuando de repente una voz llego a su cabeza y le dijo "Débil". Lucy quedo petrificada tal vez su subconsciente le había mandado una señal que por culpa del sueño había quedado grabada en el. El sentimiento de inutilidad iba en aumento. El abatimiento iba creciendo conforme crecía su tristeza, entre pequeños sollozos Lucy se quedo dormida.

-Lucy… Lucy... Lucy ¿me escuchas?- Una voz llamaba a Lucy lo que hizo que esta despertara abriendo los ojos lentamente, al instante Lucy se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando porque se encontraba en un campo verde lleno de flores, el sol era radiante y a lo lejos se observaban montañas. Era un paisaje hermoso. Lucy volteo para seguir admirando el paisaje y vio una silueta que detrás de ella, sin embargo a primera instancia no reconoció quien era se levanto rápidamente para ver quién era. Lucy quedo sorprendida, no podía creer lo que veía. Una mujer rubia de ojos achocolatados y mirada dulce esperaban su respuesta. La persona que la llamaba era su madre Layla. Lucy se estaba yendo en lágrimas y la abrazo comenzando a gritar.

-¡MAMAAAAAA! No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, Mama... mama…mama

-Calma Lucy.- Respondió su madre en tono dulce.- Yo también te he extrañado muchísimo hija mía. Pero no he venido para que sigas llorando, he notado que estos últimos días has estado muy triste. Y sé que tuviste una horrible pesadilla.

Lucy se quedo completamente desorientada, ¿Cómo su madre sabia todo eso?. – Mama como es que... – Soy tu madre Lucy desde que naciste siempre he estado al pendiente de ti, siempre. Incluso desde que morí siempre estoy pendiente de ti, y realmente estoy muy preocupada por esa tristeza que te rodea hija, quiero que sepas que no estás sola. Tu padre y yo te estamos cuidando en todo momento. Michelle también está contigo. Tienes a tus amigos, no te sientas triste hija, la abrazo como hacia años que no lo hacia, Lucy solo se quedo en silencio tratando de calmar sus lagrimas de felicidad. Layla y Lucy hablaron por mucho rato de diversas cosas, tal vez muchas de ellas sin importancia relevante, pero Lucy se sentía dichosa de poder hablar con su madre nuevamente.

Ah una cosa más, ya es hora de irme; sigue esforzándote hija ya eres una gran maga, espero que sigas adelante y te conviertas en la mejor maga estelar, si lo haces hay una posibilidad de que le puedas dar vida otra vez a Michelle, pero eso deberás descubrirlo tu. Ya es hora de despertar tu tren casi llega.- Layla sonrió dulcemente, deposito un beso en la frente y en ese momento Lucy despertó.

Despertó de golpe, no podía creer lo que su madre le había dicho... Podría revivir a Michelle, ya tendría con quien charlar. Lucy tenía esperanzas, podría salir adelante... Y debía hacerse más fuerte.- ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDA!- Grito Lucy, atrayendo algunas miradas y risas de los usuarios del tren. Pero se acordó de Natsu y soltó un suspiro de melancolía.

La misión era en Fressia y por lo que había leído el cliente pedía que una joya le fuera custodiada hasta Hargeon. Lucy llego a Fressia y se dirigió a la casa del cliente. Quien le dio los detalles de la misión.. Lucy iba partiendo de la casa del cliente cuando de repente este último le pregunto: "¿Y los otros magos?". Lucy pensó que se refería a sus compañeros de equipo y le respondió. – Vine sola.- respondió con algo de tristeza.

El cliente dijo, señorita Heartfilia ¿como acepto la misión sin los otros magos?- Lucy estaba sorprendida ¡como es que iba a decir aquello! ¿Que sabia él?- Decidí venir sola.- Respondió en tono más frio. Lo lamento señorita pero no podrá realizar la misión.- Lucy estaba a punto de explotar y cuando le iba a responder al cliente este dijo: Creí haber dejado muy claro en la solicitud que esta misión requería al menos 3 magos.- Lucy se sonrojo de vergüenza y releyó el anuncio y en efecto la misión requería al menos tres magos.

Lucy no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba hacer esa misión, tal vez si llamaba a Loki ya se contarían con dos magos, el sonido brusco de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.- Hemos venido a realizar esta misión.- dijo un joven que se acercaba hacia al cliente. Para sorpresa de Lucy eran los dos Dragón Slayers de Saberthooth, Rogue y Sting. Este último vio a Lucy y dijo:

- Oh pero si es Lucy Heartfilia, de Fairy Tail.- Dijo a Rogue-¿Como estas Hadita?-. Lucy solo sonrió y saludo a Sting y Rogue con un gesto de la mano.

El cliente vio que allí estaban sus tres magos, por lo que recordaba de lo que habia visto en los grandes juegos mágicos eran fuertes, quizás la chica no tanto, pero ya habían por lo menos tres magos y solo se limito a decir: Señorita, Señores; por favor realicen la misión. Lucy, Sting dijeron al mismo tiempo: ¿¡QUEEE!?- Rogue solo asintió y Sting lo acepto, pues la rubia se veía como alguien con quien podría divertirse falcilmente, de todas maneras en esos momentos ellos eran magos independientes, asi que podría realizar la misión con la hadita sin que les esperara la muerte segura.


	3. Luz, Oscuridad y Magia Estelar

Capitulo III Luz, Oscuridad y Magia Estelar

Lucy no dijo ni mostro ninguna emoción pero a la final le convenía que los Dragón Slayers la acompañaran, para así completar la misión. Así pues los tres magos partieron. Rogue se mantuvo callado todo el camino pero Sting no paraba de hablar con Lucy quien al principio estaba un poco fastidiada pero luego se adapto y comenzó a hablar con Sting alegremente. Charlaron de muchas cosas Sting le comento a Lucy que él y Rogue habían dejado Saberthooth porque querían conocer lo que representaban lazos de amistad. Lucy quedo sorprendida y noto que ni Rogue ni el tenían la marca de Saberthooth. Sting también le comento que Lector y Frosh se encontraban momentáneamente con la tribu Exceed, pero que dentro de una semana Rogue y el pasarían buscando a sus respectivos gatos.

Durante la misión se encontraron con una pandilla de ladrones que querían robar la joya, en total eran 15, por lo que cada uno se encargaría de 5, Lucy llamo a Capricornio y a Loke; Sting y Rogue usaron rugido. A los pocos minutos toda la pandilla estaba derrotada, sin mucho esfuerzo por parte de los dragones y solo un poco por parte de la maga estelar. Lucy estaba feliz era la primera vez en una misión donde peleaba con un equipo y no era secuestrada, todo lo contrario de las misiones con su equipo, ella era débil también por culpa de ellos, que nunca la dejaban hacer nada puesto que ellos se encargaban de todo, Lucy solo los acompañaba y se quedaba con su parte, aunque en el fondo se sentía mal porque no se lo merecía, pero no le gustaban las misiones en solitario. -_Tal vez con ellos haría mas cosas.-_ Pensó Lucy muy feliz. Sting y Rogue se dieron cuenta del cambio de la chica, en los grandes juegos mágicos se le notaba que no sabia que hacer para pelear adecuadamente, sin embargo en esta ocasión había logrado defenderse perfectamente sin la ayuda de ninguno de los dos.

Así pues los tres magos completaron su misión, hacía mucho tiempo que Lucy no se la había pasado tan bien con alguien que no fuera Natsu, recordó que en lo que llegaran a casa del cliente aquella compañía se iría. Por un momento Lucy casi se echa a llorar pero se le ocurrió invitar a los magos a unirse al gremio, tenía que ser persuasiva tanto con ellos como con el Maestro. Lucy rio por lo bajo, tenía un plan. Lucy no deseaba volver a estar sola.

El cliente había entregado la paga a cada uno de los magos, en ese momento Lucy pondría en marcha su plan, le pregunto a Sting a donde se dirigían y el aludido informo que por el momento no tenían ningún rumbo así que Lucy los invito a Magnolia, diciendo:

-Oh bueno, si quieren podemos ir a Magnolia, así saludan a los del gremio y de paso me acompañan hasta allá.- Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa amistosa. Sting sonrió y miro a Rogue quien solo asintió. Estaba decidido irían a Magnolia. Lucy había cumplido la primera parte de su plan ahora solo debía hacer que se unieran al gremio.- Ya no estaré sola-. Pensó Lucy mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Los Magos decidieron que partirían hacia Magnolia al día siguiente, se alojaron en una posada y luego fueron a un bar. Lucy y Sting hablaban alegremente mientras bebían. Luego Sting reto a Lucy para saber quien soportaba mas alcohol, Lucy acepto complacida en estos últimos meses cuando Cana estaba en el gremio se ponía a beber con ella y ahora tenía más resistencia al alcohol. Finalmente Sting perdió quedando completamente ebrio. Lucy solo reía esta victoria se la debía a Cana. -Vamos a la posada-. Dijo a Rogue, quien se encargo de llevar a Sting, este último fue el objeto de risas tanto de Lucy como de Rogue. Sting reía mucho más fuerte de lo normal abrazaba a Lucy, volvía a reír y hablaba hasta por los codos. De camino vio a una joven peliblanca y casi va corriendo hacia a ella de no ser porque Rogue lo sostuvo fuertemente, Sting solo decía: Es Yukino, saludemos a Yukino.- Y sonreía alegremente. Lucy reía y cuando se alejaron de la chica Sting comenzó a llorar. Lucy y Rogue se miraron sorprendidos y preguntaron a Sting porque lloraba.

Es que... Ahí está Yukino... yo quiero ver a Yukino quiero volverle a pedir perdón, yo quiero estar con Yukino... Yo la amo.- Lucy y Rogue estaban sorprendidos, Sting no paraba de llorar y empezó a llamar la atención de los demás transeúntes. Lucy le dijo: Te prometo que si te calmas y vas a dormir mañana a primera hora buscaremos a Yukino para que estés con ella. Sting se seco los ojos y paró de llorar. Camino sin decir ni una sola palabra y cuando llegaron a la posada entro a su habitación sin despedirse Lucy y Rogue estaban afuera y conversaron un rato. Prometieron que harían como que sin Sting no hubiera dicho nada.

Lucy estaba sorprendida de todo lo que le habia pasado en el dia, nunca imagino hacerse compañera de esos dos, era muy divertido estar con ellos, aunque Rogue no hablara mucho y Sting la fastidiara. Rogue era amable y comprensivo, y Sting aunque a simple vista se viera como un imbécil pretencioso, era muy agradable una vez que lo conocias. _Tenerlos como amigos es raro, pero divertido.- _Penso Lucy antes de caer profundamente dormida. Cumpliria sus nuevas metas, y al parecer esos dos la iban a ayudar.

A primera hora del día siguiente los tres magos partieron, efectivamente Sting había olvidado completamente lo que había dicho y hecho la noche anterior, y hablaba como si nada. Luego de 3 horas de partir llegaron a Magnolia y Lucy invito a los magos a que se alojaran en su casa para luego pasar por el gremio.


	4. La luz y la Oscuridad llegan al gremio

Capitulo IV La Luz y la Oscuridad llegan a Fairy Tail

En el apartamento de Lucy todo estaba como lo había dejado.- Así que después de todo no ha venido-. Pensó Lucy con tristeza e invito a los magos a ponerse cómodos mientras ella tomaba un baño. Sting tenía curiosidad de ver que era lo que tenía la maga en su casa solo para fastidiarla y sin perder tiempo cuando esta entro al baño reviso todo lo que pudo encontrando unas 3 novelas incompletas las cuales fueron leídas por Rogue, mientras Sting revisaba todas las cosas de Lucy y reía. Lucy al salir del baño se llevo una gran sorpresa y pego un grito, menos mal que Lucy ya se había vestido porque acto seguido empezó a perseguir a Sting, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Rogue había leído sus novelas, hasta que este le dijo:

-Tienes madera para escritora, buenas historias; pero ¿Cuándo piensas terminarlas?- Lucy se sonrojo, todo esto se le hacia familiar, estaba enojada de que los dos magos revisaran sus cosas pero al menos uno de estos le habia hecho un cumplido, sin embargo Lucy estaba mas preocupada por lo que habia leído el otro. Sting había leído la última carta que Lucy había escrito a su madre, pero lo que definitivamente había sacado de quicio a la rubia era que Sting tenía a Michelle y la lanzaba hacia Rogue como una pelota. Lucy molesta golpeo a Sting y le arrebato a Michelle de las manos y le advirtió que **_Nunca más la tocara_**.- con un tono sombrío y molesto. Sting nunca se imagino ver a Lucy tan aterradora. Esta al darse cuenta de la expresión del rubio se echo a reír. Sting se relajo un poco más.

Y bien, ¿Qué les parece si vamos al gremio?- Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.- Los otros magos aceptaron y se encaminaron con ella hacia el gremio. Lucy pretendía dejar a los magos entretenidos hablando mientras le comentaba al Maestro acerca de dejar que los dos magos ingresen al gremio.

Lucy respiro hondo deseaba que Natsu no estuviera con Lissana. Empujo la puerta y grito: ¡Estoy de vuelta!- Desde la barra una peliblanca le grito: ¡Bienvenida, Lucy!- Vio a Natsu y le sonrio pero este le miro con molestia. Lucy se sintió mal ¿A que se debía la mirada de Natsu?.

Lucy recordó a los dos magos que estaban a sus espaldas y los invito a pasar, todo el gremio los saludo amablemente, Natsu estaba enfurecido pero los demás miembros charlaban con ellos, Sting saludo a Natsu con la mano y vio a la chica peliblanca que estaba a su lado. ¿Yukino?.- pensó con curiosidad-. Pero Lucy adivino sus pensamientos, paso a su lado y le dijo en el oído: Esa no es Yukino y se fue dejando a Sting con una expresión de sorpresa. Al otro lado del gremio se encontraba Natsu y esa escenita no le habia agradado para nada. La malinterpreto completamente, en su mente solo cruzaba un pensamiento egoísta. _Lucy me reemplazo_.

.:::::::::::::::::.

Lucy se encontraba en la oficina del maestro quería convencerlo para que los magos se quedaran, le planteo la situación al maestro y este dudo pero acepto, Lucy estaba muy contenta, y justo antes de salir el maestro le dijo:

-Lucy, eres mi hija, este gremio es tu familia, y por ello debo darte un consejo muy importante. Un clavo no saca a otro.- Lucy quedo sorprendida no habia pensado en eso el maestro tenia toda la razón, ella estaba haciendo todo eso por reemplazar a Natsu toda esa soledad no se debía a nada mas que a Natsu. El cariño que ella sentía por Natsu era especial le quería mucho.- Lucy suspiro y salió de la oficina del maestro, su corazón estaba hecho un lio, amaba a Natsu y por esa razón debía dejar que este fuera feliz con Lissana, no estaba mal que ella quisiera tener otros amigos, Sting y Rogue eran los candidatos perfectos.

Lucy se encamino a hablar con Sting y con Rogue, los tres magos se sentaron en una mesa apartada, cada uno con una bebida en su mano. Lucy les estaba invitando a que se unieran al gremio con una calida sonrisa. Los dos magos se quedaron muy sorprendidos la verdad era que después de su actuación como familia en los Juego Magicos ambos querían encontrar un lugar donde pudieran encontrar esos vínculos y como la maga estelar de Fairy Tail se lo pedia, lo aceptaron gustosamente. Lucy estaba feliz de que aceptaran y los 3 se dirigieron hacia Mira quien ya estaba al tanto de la sitacion para que esta les colocara la marca del gremio. Minutos después los magos ya poseían sus marcas de Fairy Tail, el maestro y Mira les dieron la bienvenida. Y el primero se encargo de hacer el anuncio al resto del gremio.

Todos tomaron la noticia con mucho agrado, excepto un pelirrosa que se encontraba en una mesa a lo lejos. _Definitivamente Lucy me va a reemplazar, no lo puedo permitir, ella es mia... Digo es mi amiga eso me da algo de pertenencia sobre ella ¿ o no?_- Natsu pensaba eso mientras su acompañante peliblanca pensó que era una gran oportunidad para volver a tener a Natsu para ella solita, no debía perder el tiempo.

Horas después el festejo por los nuevos miembros estaba cada vez mas divertido, Cana habia invitado a una competencia de bebidas a los dos nuevos integrantes del gremio, a esta batalla se unió Lucy y en ese momento Rogue ya estaba borracho Sting y Lucy iban por ese camino, el primero mas cerca que la segunda, quien después de un rato decidió no tomar mas y calmarse, los magos se quedarían en su casa y uno ya habia caído, lo mas probable era que el otro se le uniera pronto. Cana le insistia que no abandonara la competencia pues a Sting solo le quedaban unos minutos y después ella se aburriría. Lucy mantuvo su decisión firme y le prometió a Cana que la próxima vez se quedaría hasta que terminara borracha en el suelo.


	5. Palabras que me hieren

Capitulo V Palabras que me hieren

Lucy decidió que ya era hora de ir a casa llamo a Loki para que este le ayudara con Rogue ya que ella llevaría a Sting. Natsu llevaba unos tragos encima y definitivamente estaba furioso de que Lucy llevara a Sting a su casa. Se iba colar en su casa e iba a encarar a Lucy estaba cansado de esa situación. Lucy estaba terminando de acostar a Sting y a Rogue en unas colchonetas que guardaba cuando Levy, Erza y Wendy en casa, decidió tomar un baño para relajarse, habia sido un dia largo. Ya lista y relajada Lucy se coloco una pijama algo ligera y se recostó en su cama, miraba la luna desde su ventana y de repente un pelirosa se atravesó en la ventana con un gesto de enojo.

Lucy le permitió la entrada aunque seguía quejándose de que debía entrar por la puerta, en el fondo Lucy quería que entrara no importa por donde fuera, Natsu tenia semanas sin ir a su casa. Lo que le preocupaba a la rubia era el evidente enojo que tenia Natsu.

La rabia de Natsu crecia paulatinamente, sobretodo desde que se fijo que el rubio dormía en una colchoneta cerca de la cama de Lucy. -_Demasiado cerca_.- Penso Natsu. Y dijo:

-Lucy, de verdad estoy decepcionado de ti… Siempre pensé que seriamos amigos por siempre, siempre pensé que estarías conmigo siempre, que nunca me reemplazarias. Pero hoy me di cuenta que nada de lo anterior es cierto, me reemplazaste, me hiciste hacia un lado, hasta te fuiste a una misión sin mi. No puedo creerlo Lucy de verdad… No se porque llegue a pensar que eras mi amiga, eres patética.- Ahora era Lucy la que ardia de rabia ¿Cómo Natsu podía decirle eso? ¿Cuánto cinismo tenia?.

-Natsu de verdad me parece que estas siendo egoísta, ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso Natsu? Cuando tu has estado con Lissana haciéndome a un lado, sin siquiera voltear a mirarme, y ¿yo te dije algo? No Natsu no soy tan egoísta como tu pensé que querrías pasar tiempo con Lissana porque no la habías visto y pensaste que estaba muerta mientras estaba en Edolas. No eres justo Natsu, nada justo.- Decia la rubia llorando.- Yo soy la que esta decepcionada de ti Natsu.- Natsu estaba callado, pero su molestia no se habia calmado ¿Cómo podía decir eso si cuando estaba con Lissana no dejaba de mirarla?.- No Lucy TU eres la injusta, tu eres la mala amiga.- ¿Amiga, eh? Esa palabra resonaba en la mente de Lucy con tristeza, ya no deseaba que el estuviese aquí quería que se fuera, necesitaba desahogarse y el se lo impedía.- Largate Natsu.- Musito Lucy.-Por favor, vete-. Natsu no lo podía creer, estaba el triple de molesto y antes de irse le dijo en tono frio.- Esta bien Lucy, quedate sola-.

Lucy estaba mas que sorprendida por todo lo que le habia dicho Natsu, su llanto no paraba, la tristeza la inundaba completamente. Natsu es un idiota… Pero yo quiero a ese idiota… El es mi amigo…- Lucy no quedo satisfecha con la palabra amigo Lucy le amaba, de verdad le amaba, solo que no quería admitirlo, le dolia porque el amaba a Lissana.- El llanto de Lucy era cada vez mas amargo y fuerte el cual hizo despertar al dragon de la luz.

.::::::::::::::::.

Rogue estaba muy sorprendido al ver a esos dos, no podía creerlo hace dos noches Sting le habia dicho que amaba a Yukino y habia amanecido en la cama de Lucy sentado abranzado a la rubia. El rubio despertó y vio la mirada de Rogue, un rubor se elevo por sus mejillas al ver que Lucy estaba en sus piernas. Y rápidamente se apresuro a decir:

-Rogue, no es lo que parece.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me han animado a seguir con este fic, espero les haya gustado este cap n.n


	6. El comienzo de una buena amistad

Capitulo VI El comienzo de una buena amistad

FLASH BACK

Tres horas después de que Natsu se fue.

-Se ve que le amas-. Susurro Sting, ofreciéndole agua a la rubia, por lo visto ya no estaba ebrio.-Yo también amo a alguien, a una chica, tu la conoces… Su nombre es Yukino, esa chica Lissana me recuerda un poco a ella-. Dijo Sting con melancolía.

-Ya me la habías dicho, anoche cuando estabas ebrio nos lo dijiste a mi y a Rogue.-Lucy sonrio un poco.- Si, lo amo y aunque no me corresponda, no creo que deje de hacerlo. Pero ya he tomado una decisión Sting, me voy a olvidar del amor, voy a ser mas fuerte, me convertiré en una clase S, reviviré a Michelle y comprare la casa de mis padres. Nada de amor.- Dijo Lucy con convicción a pesar de que sus sollozos no paraban

Sting estaba sorprendido, se dio cuenta que Lucy no era solamente una cara bonita, era inteligente y luchadora.- Esta bien yo te ayudare, sere tu nuevo compañero, pero deja de llorar por favor, empecemos con tu entrenamiento, cero lagrimas, Lucy.- Dijo Sting sonriendo. Lucy intento controlar sus sollozos, y unos minutos después se quedo dormida sobre las piernas del mago.

FIN FLASH BACK

Lucy despertaba, hoy pondría en marcha sus nuevas metas, ya contaba con Sting, -_No estoy sola Natsu.._-Pensaba la rubia al despertar, Sting y Rogue hablaban tranquilamente mientras desayunaban, ambos al verla dijeron Buenos días y ella le contesto con un amigable Hola.

Rogue le comento que sabia lo que habia pasado anoche y que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, claro si ella lo aceptada. Lucy estaba sorprendida y acepto a Rogue con mucho gusto. Los tres magos se dirigieron al gremio, iban a realizar su primer trabajo como un equipo de Fairy Tail. Por supuesto al enterarse todos los del gremio estaban sorprendidos y Natsu solo ardia de rabia. Y lo peor era que no sabia porque, no se arrepentía de lo que le habia dicho a Lucy, y de todas maneras ella podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera.

_No me importa en lo absoluto, después no quiero que venga llorando para aca, Lucy es una tonta. Aghh no se ni quisiera porque me molesta tanto, debo de dejar esos pensamientos estúpidos a un lado.-_ Esos pensamientos rodearon la mente del mago de fuego durante toda la mañana.

.:::::::::::.

Habian pasado seis meses desde que los tres magos se habían vuelto un equipo. Y en el gremio habían pasado muchas cosas Melody y Jellal se habían unido al gremio, se sentían muy solos sin Ultear, y Yajima junto con Makarov habían pedido un permiso al consejo donde Fairy Tail iba a hacerse responsable por la conducta de los dos magos quienes estaban arrepentidos de sus pecados y estaban dispuestos de hacer del mundo mágico, algo mejor, el permiso les fue otorgado mas rápidamente ya que Jura, uno de los diez magos santos habia apoyado a ambos y porque gracias a Crime Sorciere se habían destruido mucho gremios oscuros, el consejo valido eso.

Por esta razón Erza y Jellal salian a misiones solos, eran un nuevo equipo y tal vez algo mas; mientras que Gray se le habia confesado a Juvia y se habían vuelto novios, Wendy, Happy, Charle y Melody conformaron un nuevo equipo. En cuanto a Natsu solo hacia misiones con Lissana y a veces con Happy, aunque este ultimo se sentía incomodo cuando iba con el pelirosa y la peliblanca, sentía que estorbaba. Levy y Gajeel al fin se habían hecho pareja y normalmente no dejaban de estar juntos.

En cuanto a Lucy se habia vuelto muy amiga de Sting y Rogue y siempre asistían a misiones junto con Lector y Frosch. Cuando estaban en el gremio se unian a Cana para beber y los dos rubios sospechaban que Rogue sintiera algo por Cana. Lucy se habia vuelto resistente a la bebida, no tanto como Cana pero definitivamente mucho mas que Sting y que Rogue.

Sin embargo la maga celestial no dejaba de pensar en Natsu, no lo dejaba de amar, tal vez esa era una de las razones por las que bebía casi tanto como Cana, el alcohol la refugiaba del dolor de ver a Natsu y a Lissana juntos. Pero ella sabia que no podía hacer nada Natsu amaba a la albina, y ella no deseaba interponerse.

Este tiempo que habia pasado junto con los DS de la luz y la oscuridad se habia vuelto mas fuerte, no tanto como deseaba pero si mucho mas que antes, ya era capaz de mantener abiertas 7 puertas, su habilidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo habia mejorado notoriamente también, el entrenamiento con Sting le habia ayudado mucho, el combate era muy rudo y en los entrenamientos no le importaba si Lucy era mujer o no, iba con ella sin contenerse mucho. Lucy paso muchas dificultades con eso, pero cada vez se hacia mas agil y podía esquivar mas golpes de Sting. Rogue a veces también le ayudaba, sin embargo este se contenía un poco mas y evitaba golpearla.

En cuanto a la resurrección de Michelle, Lucy había investigado mucho, siempre que iba a una misión acostumbraba a pasa r por la biblioteca y revisaba los documentos, Levy en el gremio tambien le ayudaba, Melody al enterarse también; por lo que sabia Ultear sabia de un hechizo que podría dar un cuerpo físico a objetos que poseyeran sentimientos, sin embargo utilizarla requería saber muchas magias mas, y estas debian ser realizadas por una misma persona, la que expresara sentimientos mas fuertes hacia el objeto a quien queria dar vida; necesitaba una magia que ayudara a moldear el cuerpo, una que hiciera que el tiempo del material fuera suficiente, una que le permitiera transmitir los sentimientos hacia el objeto y una que representara a la vez la luz y la oscuridad de un dios. Cuatro tipos de magia debía aprender Lucy, dos de ellas las podía aprender en el gremio. Y en cuanto a las otras dos, debía investigar a fondo, despues de todo era un hechizo sagrado, no seria facil. Primeramente se decidió por empezar con la magia de los sentimientos, le pidió ayuda a Melody, comenzarían a practicarla después del cumpleaños de Cana.


	7. Cumpleaños de Cana

Capitulo VII Cumpleaños de Cana

En el cumpleaños de Cana Lucy y los dragones de la luz y la oscuridad quisieron hacer algo especial, primeramente compraron toneladas y toneladas de alcohol, de todo tipo desde cerveza hasta vino. Lucy se encargo de hacer un pastel gigante y la comida predilecta de Cana, Mira la ayudo un poco; bueno mas bien un montón. Sting y Rogue tuvieron la idea de hacer una karaoke, así que se encontraban preparando las canciones y todo lo que hacía falta. Las reglas del karaoke eran sencillas debían hacerlo solo en parejas, y el jurado serian Mira, Erza y Juvia.

Cana se había levantado algo tarde ese dia, pero al despertar en su habitación había un barril de sake enorme encima habían unas flores y una nota que decía:

-Feliz Cumpleaños Cana, espero disfrutes el barril; con cariño R.

Asi que Rogue le habia enviado un regalo, Cana no pudo evitar sonrojarse, rápidamente empezó a beber.

.::::::::::::::.

En la noche el festejo se daba a lo grande, todos bebían, hablaban y reian. Los ojos se posaban sobre un grupo de chicas de Fairy Tail. Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Cana, Lucy, Levy, Evergreen y Mira. Si señores Mirajane participaba en el concurso realizado por Cana, al cabo de una hora. Juvia, Erza, Wendy y Levy ya estaban ebrias. Juvia se fue a acosar a Gray, aunque fueran novios ella no dejaba de acosarlo; Erza actuaba de manera muy tsundere con Jellal, mientras comia parte del enorme pastel de Cana; Wendy no se podía levantar porque todo le daba vueltas, pero no soltaba a Romeo, Charle ni siquiera la quería ver, pero no evitaba preocuparse asi que permanacio a su lado dando un sermón; Levy no paraba de reir ni de golpear a Gajeel, quien solamente se quejaba porque le habían dado alcohol a la enana. Todos reian al ver esas escenas. Mientras que en la competencia se mantenían Cana ganando, Lucy de segunda, Mira de tercera y Evergreen de cuarta.

Sting apoyaba a Lucy efusivamente, Elfman a Evergreen, Rogue a Cana y Laxus a Mira. Cana tuvo una idea; jugar verdad o reto. Sting y Lucy se miraron, tal vez hoy lograrían que Rogue avanzara un poco con Cana, lo rubios empezaron a planear su estrategia; Mirajane también, era la oportunidad perfecta y no la dejaría pasar.

Cana empezó a girar la botella quien apunto a Evergreen, como ya los tragos hacían estragos en ellas acepto un reto, Cana le reto a darle un beso a Elfman; y aunque le costo se lo dio, ella lo queria; luego de esto Ever se retiro y se fue con Elfman, quien no paraba de decir que besar era de hombres. _Una menos_.- pensó Cana.

Luego fue Lucy la que giro la botella rogando porque esta cayera en Cana o en Rogue, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, la botella apuntaba a Sting; Lucy suspiro.

-Veamos Sting, ¿verdad o reto?...- Dijo Lucy alegremente. Sting quiso poner las cosas mas interesantes que una verdad, asi que acepto un reto; Lucy sonrio y le dijo:

-Pidele una cita a Aquarius-. Sting paledicio, era una muerte segura, si habia algún espíritu celestial que lo asustara ese era Aquarius, ella de verdad daba miedo; pero un reto era un reto asi que tuvo que hacerlo. Asi Lucy invoco al espíritu de las aguas. Aquarius amenazo a Lucy a muerte, primero por haberla llamado en un vaso de alcohol y segundo por osar interrumpir sus cita con Scorpio, y estaba a punto de cumplirlo cuando Sting le dijo:

-Aquarius-chan, cuanto tiempo ¿no?-. Aquarius chisto y le respondió al rubio de mala manera:- No he olvidado lo que hiciste en la ultima misión idiota. Dime ¿Qué quieres?-. Ah pues… eso… sabes Aquarius-chan me preguntaba… si tu… eh… ¿Quisierassalirconmigo?.- Sting tenia miedo, mucho miedo, con este reto probablemente Scorpio no lo defendería mas nunca, esto claro si Aquarius lo dejaba vivir mas tiempo; el resto del grupo se destornillaba de la risa, hasta Lucy, quien debía temer por la vida suya y de su amigo.- Aquarius suspiro, alzo su vasija y le pego a Sting tan fuerte que probablemente no se levantaría de allí hasta el dia siguiente, no quiso ahogarlo porque se dio cuenta de que inundaría al resto del gremio, arruinaría el momento que Juvia tenia con Gray, y el cumpleaños de Cana, aunque esto ultimo no le importara mucho. Lucy también llevo un golpe, no tan fuerte claro, pero si lo suficiente para que viera borroso todo por un rato. Antes de irse Aquarius advirtió a los rubios en un tono sombrio**_: No vuelvan a llamarme para sus estupideces niñatos, la próxima vez no dudare en ahogarlos.-_** Lucy y Sting se olvidaron del increíble dolor de cabeza que tenían, se abrazaron muertos de miedo y solo dijeron un :¡AYE! mientras el resto del gremio reia, y se encontraban felices de no ser los rubios, excepto un pelirosa a el no le habia gustado para nada esa escena ¿desde cuando Sting se habia vuelto tan cercano a Lucy como para ser cercano a sus espiritus estelares? Claro que ella podía hacer con su vida pero igual no le gustaba y no quería permitirlo, también le habia molestado eso de la ultima misión. _Desde que Sting se unió al gremio se ha vuelto muy amigo de Lucy, demasiado, no me agrada, no me gusta y no lo quiero cerca de Lucy. Lucy solo puede estar conmigo, no me importa si esta molesta todavía por lo que le dije la ultima vez, no permitiré esta situación por mucho tiempo._


	8. Noche de Besos

Capitulo VIII Noche de besos

El juego continuaba en el grupo de Cana, quien habia propuesto que ahora solo fueran retos, para poner el juego mas interesante; esta vez la botella fue girada por Mirajane y esta apunto a Lucy. _Esa sonrisa de Mira no me gusta para nada_.- Pensaba la rubia. Mirajane tenía un plan, y al parecer lo podría cumplir; no por nada era conocida como Mirajane la demonio, sonrio maleficamente y dijo:

-Muy bien Lucy tu reto es, acercarte hacia donde esta Natsu, conversar con el y cuando no se lo espere, robale un beso.- Lucy paledecio Mira estaba yendo muy lejos esta vez Lucy quería mantenerse alejada de Natsu, quería dejarle el camino libre a Lissana, a parte de que la ultima vez que habia hablado con el el le habia dicho cosas terribles, sin embargo no estaba molesta, no podía guardarle rencor, ella lo amaba, y ahora Mira venia con sus ocurrencias, de paso no solo hablarle- efecto estremecedor de por si ya para la rubia- sino que también debía darle un beso, Lucy estuvo a punto de negarse rotundamente, pero Mira en verdad era diabólica sabia que Lucy se querria negar asi que le dijo: ¡Que injusta Lucy! Tienes que cumplir el reto, es eso o darle el beso a Sting.- La albina era astuta, muy astuta, Lucy ni siquiera miro a Sting pero la cara de ambos demostraba que ninguno deseaba eso, eran amigos, solo amigos; Lucy con una mueca acepto el desafio, Sting suspiro aliviado y despidió a la rubia con un ¡Buena Suerte!.

Lucy se encamino hacia Natsu, era raro verlo sin la menor de los Strauss pero asi era mejor, Lucy podría cumplir su objetivo con facilidad y sin tanta vergüenza. Lucy se sento al lado de Natsu y este estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia cuando esta le hablo. Hey Natsu, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿tiempo sin hablar no?. Natsu se sorprendió, era raro que ella estuviera alli, Lucy solo sonrio maldiciendo a Mira.-Lucy hueles a sake, dime ¿Qué deseas?.- Natsu le hablo en tono frio y duro; esto intimido a la maga estelar, pero no se iba a rendir por nada del mundo besaría a Sting, además en el fondo ella quería besar a Natsu asi que tomo valor, era ahora o nunca, sin decir ni una palabra miro a Natsu por un largo rato con la intención de que este volteara al sentir su mirada, asi lo hizo y Lucy sin dudarlo agarro sus mejillas, atrajo al pelirrosa hacia su cuerpo y finalmente junto sus labios con los suyos. Millones de sensaciones recorrieron sus cuerpos, Lucy quiso alargar el beso un poco mas, pero volvió a la realidad cuando escucho muy a lejos el idiota de Sting que le grito: ¡NO SABIA QUE ERAS DENTISTA!.-Mientras se destornillaba de la risa. _Maldito idiota_. Lucy se separo de Natsu quien no sabia lo que pasaba estaba sorprendido y consternado, su mente trataba de analizar que era lo que habia pasado, pero no podía su cuerpo no reaccionaba, ¿Lucy le habia dado un beso?¿LUCYYY?, Natsu no era el ser mas brillante, pero lo que habia sentido con ese beso era algo único, su cuerpo todavía no reaccionaba, el muy idiota no sa habia dado cuenta que Lucy se estaba yendo. Lucy deposito un corto beso en los labios del mago antes de irse con la cara tan roja como el cabello de Erza. _Este fue nuestro primer y ultimo beso_.- pensó Lucy con tristeza, no se arrepentía de lo que habia hecho, quizás nunca hubiera podido probar los labios de Natsu, a pesar de que estaba molesta con Mira por ponerla en esa situación tan embarazosa, en el fondo le agradecia ese reto. Al llegar a donde estaba Cana se bebió un trago largo de sake y este al ya hacer efecto en su cuerpo disipo cualquier pensamiento de añoranza y tristeza. Cana adivino los pensamientos de Lucy y pensó_: Es hora de vengarse de Mira._

La punta de la botella estaba en frente de Mira quien por un descuido no pudo dejar de moverla a su voluntad con su magia, la albina no podía mostrar ninguna debilidad; Cana estaba feliz, ya habia pensado en el reto perfecto, se vengaría por Lucy, asi que le dijo a Mira:

-Mira, tu reto es sencillo, dale un beso de al menos 1 minuto a Laxus.- Mira se sonrojo como un tomate empezó a tartamudear cosas intangibles, millones de escenas pasaron por su cabeza, tenia que dejar de hablar tanto con Juvia pues que su enorme imaginacion que poseía la maga de agua la habia contagiado; Cana y Lucy reian tanto que las lagrimas salian de sus ojos. Laxus ni siquiera entendía lo que pasaba hasta que las palabras de Cana resonaron un 5 veces en su mente, _Mira, beso, Laxus; Mira, beso, Laxus; Mira, beso, Laxus; Mira, beso, Laxus; Mira, beso, Laxus. _¡Un beso de Mira! ¡Cuantas veces en su vida habia soñado con algo asi y hoy podría cumplirse! Mirajane Strauss su amor platónico desde que recordaba. Se sonrojo casi tanto como ella y la miro; Mirajane no sabia que hacer, claro que debía darle el beso, ella quería dárselo, si Mira habia sentido algo por algún chico en su vida que un fuera un mero sentimiento fraternal o de amistad, ese era Laxus, _¿Asi es como se sentía Lucy?- _La mente de la albina no dejaba de pensar eso_. _Cana la saco de sus pensamientos diciendo: -Mira, no tenemos toda la noche, vamos apurate y dale un beso, yo se que tu quieres diablilla- Mira vio a Laxus, este le sonreía con ternura, respiro como si el oxigeno estuviera desapareciendo, poso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, cerro sus ojos, sonrio cariñosamente y lentamente sus labios se fueron acercando, hasta que se sumergieron en un dulce beso, Laxus quien se habia quedado como una estatua respondió el beso de Mira y la abrazo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, luego de un rato ambos magos se separaron con un rubor en sus mejillas, ambos sin verse sonreían; luego de esto Mira se retiro del juego y se fue junto con Laxus hacia la barra.

Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que habia pensado, Mira estaba feliz por ese beso, y Laxus no cabia en si, tal vez por fin ambos podrían avanzar y ser sinceros con sus sentimientos.

Luego de ver tal escena Cana sintió algo de celos, y no porque ella haya querido besar a Laxus ni nada parecido, si no que ella darle un beso también a Rogue, todo el juego lo habia esperado y tal vez si no lo hacia por si misma ese deseo no se cumpliría. Cana les 3 dijo a los tres magos restantes que era hora de acabar el juego tomo la botella, la lanzo a unos metros. Lucy, Rogue y Sting no entendían nada. Cana finalmente dijo:

CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAA

El capitulo de hoy es dedicado a todos los que me han dejado reviews, gracias por su apoyo n.n. ¡De verdad lo aprecio! :D

Namine drawing: Gracias por la idea, definitivamente lo pondre, pero dentro de algunos episodios n.n FairyFanfic1o: Gracias por tu apoyo :D Espero les haya gustado el capi n.n Alguna duda, sugerencia, queja, etc.. Dejenla en los reviews! 


	9. Noche de Karaoke

Capitulo IX Noche de Karaoke

-Me reto a mi misma, a darle un beso a Rogue.- Cana sonreía con las mejillas encendidas tanto por la cantidad de alcohol que habia consumido, como por la idea de dalre un beso al chico pelo negro que estaba a unos metros de ella, Rogue estaba como un tomate completamente maduro, el cabello de Erza le hacia competencia a su rostro, no sabia si era un sueño o no, y en caso de que lo fuera rogaba porque ninguno de sus dos amigos rubios lo despertase, correría sangre si lo despertaban, aunque por supuesto le gustaba mas la idea de que fuera de verdad. Lucy y Sting estaban boquiabiertos, lo que se habían propuesto esa noche, se iba a lograr sin que ellos pronunciaran siquiera Cana y Rogue en una misma oración durante toda la noche. No pasaron mas de 5 segundos y Cana se abalanzo sobre Rogue haciendo que ambos quedaran en el suelo, sonriendo acaricio sus cabellos negros y lo beso... Rogue no cabia en si de felicidad, sin embargo no podía dejar de estar soprendido y responder de manera torpe e inocente el beso. Poco a poco el mismo fue intensificándolo cada vez mas, el beso iba recargado cada vez con mas pasión y exigencia, Rogue agarro a Cana por la cintura y la atraía cada vez mas. Todo el gremio estaba sorprendido, el chico calladito se guardaba muy bien las cosas, nunca hubieran imaginado verlo besar de esa manera, menos besar asi a Cana, Gildarts, al parecer no le agradaba que Cana besara de esa manera a Rogue y viceversa. Lucy y Sting temieron por la vida de su amigo y por tal razón carraspearon lo mas fuerte que pudieron, esto sin lograr ningún resultado, Sting en el fondo sabia que eso no pararía a Rogue, el pobre chico no habia dejado de mencionar Cana en sus sueños durante los últimos dos meses, pero debía asegurar que al dia siguiente no hubiera un funeral; asi que probo con algo mas fuerte. Probablemente Rogue le torturaría por decir eso, pero eso era lo mejor; rápidamente con un tono burlon dijo:

- Nee, Lucy Fairy Tail paso de ser un gremio de magos, a uno de dentistas, ¿no lo crees Gildarts-san?-. Eso dejo estupefactos a los dos magos que se hallaban en el suelo, habían ignorado por completo el carraspeo y los pedidos silenciosos de Lucy, pero eso era imposible de igonorar, se separaron con las mejillas encendidas, Rogue sin decir nada solo envolviendo a Cana en un abrazo torpe y Cana rápidamente dijo:

-Bueno es hora del karaoke.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sting y Lucy no dejaban de molestar a Rogue con frases como _Fuiste un buen amigo; Frosch te extrañara; De esta no te salvaras; Hoy Fairy Tail se manchado de sangre…_ La verdad es que ambos rubios eran un completo fastidio al momento de fastidiar a alguien, Sting habia cambiado de muchas maneras a Lucy, esa era una de ellas, para mal de Rogue debía aguntar las peleas de ambos y cuando se cansaban de ello, el siguiente objeto de diversión era el, Rogue no decía nada e intentaba ignorar a los rubios, estaba recordando el beso, definitivamente esa borracha lo tenia loco, no amarla le era imposible. No era como si ese beso asegurarían que ya fuesen pareja, pero ese era un gran avance, y no podía quedar con un solo beso, Cana Alberona seria su novia, ya era conciente de que era correspondido, ahora debía hacerla su pareja, quería hacerla como Mavis mandaba, asi que hablaría con Gildarts, rogando a que aquello no terminara como su muerte.

::::::::::::::::::::

Las parejas que participarían en el karaoke solo eran 4. Cana y Rogue, Gajeel, Gray y Jellal, Wendy y Melody y Lucy y Sting. Como juezas estaban Mirajane, Erza y Juvia, la animadora era Laki acompañada de Kinana. Todo el gremio prestaba atención a las presentaciones, sobretodo Gildarts quien habia aceptado a regañadientes por una mirada de Makarov y Mavis la nueva relación de Cana y Rogue, este ultimo habia sido muy valiente al hacerle frente diciéndole que amaba a su hija y que quería ser su novio, Cana estaba extrañamente feliz y sobria, solo con un fiel barril, del que todavía no bebía, tenia aproximadamente una hora completa con el barril sin beber, ese era un record, Gildarts tuvo que aceptar. Tal vez asi Cana no moriría de cirrosis en un futuro.

…

Los primeros en participar fueron Cana y Rogue ya que Cana era la cumpleañera ella debía empezar el show. Ambos interpretaron Innocence de Aoi eir (Opening 2 de Sword Art Online)

Sentimientos que estaban ocultos gritan  
obteniendo una promesa absoluta

Vago por la eterna oscuridad buscando milagros solo,  
Una vez estés aquí, no podrás ver el futuro otra vez  
La luna esta noche invita, y no consigo decir las palabras

Sentimientos que estaban ocultos gritan  
obteniendo una promesa absoluta  
Si con fuerza me acostumbro a ello solo un poco  
Cruzare estos cielos que están frente a mis ojos  
y alcanzare con ambas manos el futuro delante de mí

Resonando mi voz honesta, mi pecho late deprisa  
Busco el paradero de tus sueños, con el mapa que dibujaste La luz que brilla sobre las nubes,  
hace que el dolor corra débilmente,  
como si despegara de nuevo a ese cielo. El mundo perfectamente claro que se extiende sin fin,  
dilata mis pupilas con su brillo  
Cuando sientas en tu corazón la fuerza para creer  
El cielo sin una sola nube, volaras por él No hay nada que perder,  
agarrando tus temblorosos dedos  
Solo tu sonrisa pura fue grabada en mis recuerdos Si soy atrapado en una oscuridad sin fin,  
mis sentimientos por ti ahora,  
pintaran juntos los fragmentos de nuestros días de infancia  
Siguiendo el camino que nuestros corazones han dibujado Sentimientos que estaban ocultos gritan  
obteniendo una promesa absoluta  
Si con fuerza me acostumbro a ello solo un poco  
Cruzare estos cielos que están frente a mis ojos  
Alcanzare con ambas manos el futuro delante de mí

Al finalizar la canción Cana y Rogue se dieron un tierno beso, y se dirigieron hacia una mesa apartada.

Las siguientes fueron Wendy y Melody, ellas cantaron Fiesta de +Plus (Opening 6 de Fairy Tail xd). Por supuesto ellas querían robarles sonrisas a sus hermanos del gremio con esa canción. La música empezó a sonar y las magas enunciaban con afinación las palabras de su canción.

Ya es tarde para recordar las tristezas del pasado,

si mueves tu cuerpo al ritmo de esta canción.

tus sentimientos creceran,

¿sientes que pueden volar?

"Si en esa dirección hay montañas" fue lo que dijo el escalador.

La respuesta siempre está al final.

Cada persona quiere tomar su propio desafío.

Ey, aprovecha la energía de la lluvia,

Vamos a bailar hasta que aparezca una sonrisa.

Nuestra brújula apunta hacia el sol.

Eres libre sigue el camino de la felicidad.

Dejemos que nuestros se combinen

y miremos juntos las estrellas.

El sol siempre con nosotros,

¿lucirá mañana de la misma forma?

No importa lo difíciles que sean las cosas,

Nuestro destino siempre es el paraíso.

El gremio estaba muy feliz por la actuación de las chicas, en verdad Wendy y Melody se habían lucido con su actuación. Hasta Natsu estaba aplaudiendo como loco, y eso que el no podía concentrarse mucho desde hace una hora por el beso que recibió de la rubia.

Los siguientes en presentarse fueron Gajeel, Gray y Jellal. Cabe destacar que los muy idiotas estaban pasados de copas. Antes de empezar su canción los tres magos dedicaron su canción para sus chicas, Gajeel para Levy; Gray para Juvia; Jellal para Erza. La canción fue Can't Take my eyes off you,

Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad  
No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti  
Se siente como tocar el cielo  
Quiero abrazarte tanto

Al fin el amor ha llegado  
Y doy gracias a Dios estoy vivo  
Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad  
No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti

Perdón por la forma en que te miro  
No hay nada que se le compare  
La visión de ustedes me hace débil  
No hay palabras que me expliquen

Pero si sabes como me siento  
Por favor, házmelo saber que es real  
Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad  
No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti

Te amo, bebé  
Y si es absolutamente correcto  
Te necesito, nena  
Para calentar las noches solitarias  
Te amo, bebé  
Confía en mí cuando digo  
Oh, nena bonita  
No me lleves hacia abajo, te ruego  
Oh, nena bonita  
Ahora que te encontré, quédate  
Y déjame amarte, nena  
has me el amor

Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad  
No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti  
Se siente como tocar el cielo  
Quiero abrazarte tanto

Al fin el amor ha llegado  
Y doy gracias a Dios estoy vivo  
Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad  
No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti

Te amo, bebé  
Y si es absolutamente correcto  
Te necesito, nena  
Para calentar las noches solitarias  
Te amo, bebé  
Confía en mí cuando digo  
Oh, nena bonita  
No me lleves hacia abajo, te ruego  
Oh, nena bonita  
Ahora que te encontré, quédate  
Y déjame amarte,  
Oh nena Déjame amarte

Cada una de las chicas estaban sorprendidas, rojas cual tomate y sobretodo llenas de muchas felicidad cada una sentía que su corazón se inflaba de amor y ternura. Estaban enamoradas y eran correspondidas, no creían que existiera algo mejor que eso. A pesar de sus chicos fueran unos idiotas, las hacían felices.

…

Natsu quien ya estaba atento de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, al escuchar esa canción recordó a Lucy, recordó cada momento feliz con la maga estelar y no podía dejar de sonreir, no paraba de amarla y estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que era un idiota por comportarse con ella de esa manera, el la amaba y al parecer ella le correspondía, ese beso le daba a entender eso; el único problema que surgia era la albina que respondia al nombre de Lissana, el ya habia hecho una promesa con ella, al encontrarse completamente molesto con Lucy en un ataque de celos y de no me importa que haga con su vida, prometió intentar amarla, no pudo negarse a intentarlo la albina se le habia confesado y para no quedar en malos e incomodos términos con ella, habia accedido. Joder pero ¿Qué habia hecho? No podía estar con la persona que si amaba, y todo por ser el idiota mas grande de este mundo. _Sting se quedara con ella ya la perdi para siempre, ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Soy Natsu Dragneel, yo nunca me rindo, por el amor a Igneel y a Mavis debo seguir luchando por conseguir a Lucy, encontrare una manera de hacerle saber que la amo, y hacerle saber a Lissana que no voy a poder amarla, debo intentarlo.-_Esos pensamientos rondaba en la mente de Natsu; lo que no sabia el pelirosa era que Sting no tenia la intención de arrebatársela, ni mucho menos quedarse con ella de alguna maner no fraternal, solo quería ayudar a su amiga a cumplir sus sueños.

Perdon por la tardanza x.x

Espero les guste el cap :D


	10. Canción para lo imposible

Capitulo X Canción para lo imposible

La noche había llenado al gremio de alegrías, risas y demás. El cumpleaños de Cana se estaba celebrando a lo grande, claro lo del Karaoke había resultado lo más inesperado de la noche, se habían presentado ya tres parejas, solo quedaba una.

Finalmente fue el turno de Sting y Lucy, quienes por fin se habían decidido por una canción, en un principio Lucy quería interpretar una cosa y en Sting algo completamente distinto; peleaban discutían y cuando uno iba a ceder ante el otro, cambiaban ambos de canción, costó mucho que ambos se pusieran de acuerdo, discutían día y noche por la estúpida canción, hasta el punto donde una noche durante una misión, despertaron a Rogue de un lindo sueño que tenia con Cana…

FLASH BACK

-Ya te he dicho rubia tonta que no haremos esa estúpida canción, me veré completamente ridículo y no la vamos a hacer, es mi última palabra- Decía Sting en tono severo, él y Lucy estaban en otra de sus discusiones por lo que interpretarían en el karaoke.

-Sting, no voy a ceder, no pretendo cantar eso, la que yo propongo esta mejor, además la que te propongo es linda, apuesto a que a todos les gustara.- Lucy insistía tratando de convencer a Sting, ninguno de los dos parecía ceder, pero debían ponerse de acuerdo y empezar a ensayar, de otra manera harían el ridículo en el karaoke.

-No voy a cantar eso, esa cancioncita no me llega, y ya escuchaste a las juezas ella deberán evaluar las canciones por el tono, la afinación y los sentimientos expresados en la canción, si finjo no podremos ganar, tonta.- Le dijo Sting a Lucy mientras iba subiendo su tono de voz, no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que la discusión se había tornado muy acalorada, tanto que estaban gritando y habían despertado a cierto pelinegro.

-¡MALDITOS SEAN RUBIOS! DESDE QUE SE HA DICHO QUE SE HARA UN KARAOKE NO HAN PARADO DE DISCUTIR SOBRE QUE MALDITA CANCIÓN VAN A INTERPRETAR, NO ME DEJAN DORMIR Y LA VERDAD ES QUE ME PARECE UN JODIDA IDIOTEZ, ¿QUIEREN SENTIR LA CANCIÓN?, ¡ENTONCES CÁNTENSELAS A NATSU Y A YUKINO Y ASI ME DEJAN DORMIR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- Rogue los veía con una mirada asesina, dispuesto a matarlos a ambos en cualquier momento.

Sting y Lucy miraron a su amigo, primero con temor porque Rogue les miraba de forma muy enojada y parecía a punto de invocar su Dragón Force, luego sorprendidos porque a pesar de estar molesto Rogue era muy sabio, lo que les había dicho les ayudaría a resolver los problemas que estaban teniendo con su maldita interpretación, ellos necesitaban sentir la canción y ¿Qué mejor manera que cantarla a tu amor platónico? Los rubios se perdían en sus pensamientos, interpretar algo así, sería lo mejor.

Dicho esto Rogue dio un golpe en la cabeza de ambos rubios y se recostó nuevamente para tratar de conciliar su sueño, tal vez por fin se acabarían las discusiones de los rubios por esta noche.

FIN FLASH BACK

Lucy recordaba el cómo se habían decidido qué tipo de canción interpretar mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro, ya era su turno; suspiro pesadamente, su corazón latía muy rápido por los nervios, mordía sus labios y se tocaba las mejillas para comprobar lo heladas que estaban sus manos.

Sting por su parte reía divertido al ver a la rubia, el también estaba nervioso claro, pero nunca haría un espectáculo como ese, se limitaba a contar hasta 10 mentalmente y suspirar.

Subieron pronto al escenario, cada uno posiciono un micrófono en frente, y Lucy hablo

-Hola a todos, bueno ya nos conocen, el imbécil que está aquí es Sting- Todo el gremio soltó un risita ante ese comentario- y bueno yo soy Lucy, vamos a interpretar Nirvana de Mucc. ¡Esperamos que sea de su agrado!

Volteo a ver a Sting quien solo asintió e hizo una seña a Rogue para que reprodujera la pista.

Un sonido parecido a un sollozo forzado de una guitarra inundo al gremio, Lucy acerco el micrófono hacia sus labios, al igual que Sting y comenzaron a cantar:

_En un rincón de un mundo destruido, nos encontramos volteando a ver el cielo;_

_iré en busca de tu calor_. (Sting y Lucy)

Sting y Lucy se miraron mientras la guitarra hacia su pequeño solo, sonrieron y empezaron a desplazarse a lo largo del escenario. Con los ojos cerrados movían sus cabezas haciéndolas bailar a un ritmo lento hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

_Simplemente estiraré mis manos y aunque no tenga a donde ir_

_ocultaré mi soledad y caminaré a tientas; _(Sting)

_la noche en que te perdí por primera vez sentí_

_un intenso dolor en mi corazón. _(Lucy)

_En un rincón de un mundo devastado, nos encontramos volteando a ver el cielo;_

_iré en busca de tu calor_.(Ambos)

Ambos magos miraban al frente del escenario, ambos tenia expresiones tristes, estiraban sus manos, como si quisieran alcanzar algo y nunca volverlo a soltar, mostraban su despecho en esa canción. En el rostro de Lucy las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas de manera silenciosa y lenta.

_¿Acaso estaré perdiendo los sentidos? Aunque mis lágrimas se desbordan_

_no me explico el porqué de este sentimiento; en algún lugar lo olvidé._

_Bueno, estos problemas no harán que se extinga_

_la escaza luz eléctrica que aún hay dentro de mi corazón_. (Lucy)

Mientras enunciaba esas palabras de forma melodiosa, Lucy se agarraba el pecho y lloraba, bajo la mirada hacia el suelo mientras Sting cantaba.

_Toqué a la puesta diciendo: "¡quiero verte!", pero tú actuaste como si no me conocieras._

_Aunque pasen los días, ¿seré capaz de ahogar este dolor en las profundidades del mar?_

_En un rincón de un mundo devastado, nos encontramos volteando a ver el cielo;_

_iré en busca de tu calor. (Sting)_

Miraba hacia el frente, con expresión de dolor mientras cerraba sus ojos evocando en su mente la imagen de Yukino, mientras la guitarra daba su segundo solo

_En un rincón de un mundo devastado, nos encontramos volteando a ver el cielo;_

_iré en busca de tu calor. (Ambos)_

Se encontraban a extremos opuestos y fueron caminando hacia el centro del escenario para encontrarse, se miraron, sonrieron, entrelazaron sus manos y miraron hacia el público para reanudar su canción.

_La fiebre que generamos al entrelazar nuestras manos_

_podrá mantener un brillo que no se extingue aún,_

_e incluso podrá iluminar a un mundo que ha palidecido_

_¡mira como_ _brilla!_

_La tristeza se hundirá... ¡Amanecerá!_

_Junto a tu calor iré a buscar un mundo nuevo que aún desconozco_. (Ambos)

Con sus manos entrelazadas y miraron hacia el horizonte con una sonrisa de esperanza, sus manos juntas las alzaban hacia el cielo en señal de triunfo, y mientras la pista culminaba la canción…

El gremio estallo en aplausos.

Sting y Lucy se inclinaron en una reverencia y esta última mascullo un "Gracias" con una sonrisa enorme.

Las juezas se habían quedado tiesas ante tal presentación, había sido definitivamente la mejor, ambos rubios se habían lucido, no solo con la entonación de la canción ni con la afinación de esta, si no con la actuación que ambos mostraron, la forma en la que se habían desenvuelto en el escenario fue absolutamente grandiosa y acorde con la canción…

Ellos habían ganado de eso no quedaba duda.

En cuanto a cierto pelirosa por supuesto que se había sorprendido, ese talento los rubios se lo tenían guardados, y durante toda la canción sentía que Lucy se la estaba cantando a él, y tenía unas ganas indescriptibles de correr hacia ella y abrazarla, esas lágrimas que su rostro mostraban le hacían querer protegerla. Sin embargo no se había levantado, y ahora se encontraba realmente molesto porque Sting tocara a Lucy, porque tuviera su mano entrelazada con la de ella. _Oh claro, viene me da un beso y luego va y se deja tocar por Sting, muy bonito Heartfilia, muy bonito._

Natsu salió del gremio frunciendo el ceño, ya tendría tiempo para aclarar las cosas con Lucy.

Finalmente Mirajane convoco a todos los participantes del concurso, para anunciar al primer y al segundo lugar. El primer lugar se llevaría 3.000.000 Jewels y 6 boletos VIP para 2 semanas en Akane Resort; el segundo lugar se llevaría 1.500.000 Jewels y 6 boletos para un fin de semana en Hosenka.

-En segundo lugar, Mel…-Mira no termino de hablar, Erza la había noqueado y quitándole el micrófono como si nada hubiese pasado continuo- El trió de Jellal, Gajeel y Gray- Sonrió y se limito a lanzarle una mirada asesina al resto del gremio, dándoles a entender que no se atrevieran a decir nada, todo el gremio palideció. Erza daba miedo. El premio fue entregado por una sonriente y golpeada Mirajane. Erza se apresuro a continuar.

-Y en primer lugar…- Sonrió- ¡LUCY Y STING!, se la tenían bien guardada muchachos.

La reacción de ambos magos fue completamente inesperada, puesto que normalmente cuando una persona gana un premio llora de alegría, abraza sonríe y sigue llora, pero ellos no se abrazaron ni nada, por el contrario Lucy le dio un codazo a Sting en el estomago mientras que este la maldijo en voz baja jalándole el cabello. Luego de esto Lucy jalo de la chaqueta al rubio y se encamino a recibir el premio que fue entregado por Juvia.

Luego de la entrega de premios, Gajeel y Gray terminaron peleando e involucrando a todo el gremio en esto.

Lucy y Sting discutían sobre a quienes llevarían, normalmente Lucy invitaría a su ex equipo, pero Erza y Gray irían a Hosenka, así que solo quedaba Natsu quien por alguna extraña razón no se encontraba en el gremio. Sting le propuso que ella se quedase con el dinero mientras que el con los boletos para Akane Resort, Lucy acepto podría pagar varios meses de renta…

Sting por su parte se decidía a quien invitar, era obvio que debía ir Lucy y Rogue. Por parte de este ultimo también Cana, así que quedaban dos boletos… ¿A quién invitaría? Tal vez Lucy terminaría eligiendo porque al final, el premio era de ambos. Esa división solo era una generosidad con la renta de la rubia, al fin y al cabo Lucy también pagaba sus gastos.

Perdon por la tardanza u.u

Gracias por sus reviews

Lunn Passionate: Gracias por tu review, no me he tomado para mal lo que me dijiste, y veo que tienes razon, voy a tratar de poner las cosas un poco mas lento. Gracias por corregidme, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado un poco mas. Saludos :) 


	11. Yukino Aguria, mi amor no correspondido

Aclaraciones

_Cursiva: Flash Back._

_Cursiva subrayada: Pensamientos de Sitng._

Normal: Presente.

Disclaimer: FT no me pertence por desgracia. Es de Hiro Mashima-sama. ¿Cuando pretende confirmar el NaLu de una vez?.

Capitulo XI Yukino Aguria

Sus ojos marrones, su cabello plateado siempre acompañado de una rosa negra en el lado izquierdo, su piel morena, su dulce voz que pronunciaba su nombre con una mezcla de admiración y monotonía.

Yukino Aguria era la chica más hermosa de todo el mundo; y eso Sting nunca lo dudo.

Sin embargo fue lo suficientemente idiota como para no demostrarle lo mucho que ella ocupaba en su corazón.

Y ahora no hacia mas que arrepentirse de no haber podido hacer lo que su corazón le indicaba; pero ya era tarde.

Y aunque arrepentirse no serviría de nada, hoy Sting no huiría de sus sentimientos, no otra vez; solo por esta cálida tarde se permitiría pensar en Yukino, llorar si fuera necesario. Haber confesado sus sentimientos no correspondidos en una canción, había traído consigo un efecto no muy grato, recordarla.

Sus sentimientos habían sido enterrados, mas no abandonados; Eucliffe no se sentía capaz de volverlos a enterrar. Y ahora que estaba solo podía mostrar ese lado sentimental que tenia, Sting no era toda arrogancia como pensaban algunos.

-Sting-sama. La voz de sus recuerdos lo sacaba de aquel sillón, transportándolo a aquel tiempo, -que para él fue el mejor- donde estaba con ella.

:::::::::::

_Hace más de dos Sabertooth_

_En el interior del gremio más fuerte y poderoso de Fiore, se encontraba aburrido Sting Eucliffe. Había regresado de una misión y su fuente de entretenimiento, Rogue, había ido a algún lugar junto con los exceed._

_De repente una voz de una chica había interrumpido sus pensamientos_

_-Es un placer conocerlo Sting-sama, es usted un mago digno de admirar-._

_Genial, otra admiradora; el maestro no puede dejar que los idiotas entren así como así al gremio solo porque nos tienen admiración, espero que este chica al menos pueda divertirme un..._

_Todos los pensamientos de Sting se habían detenido al observar a la hermosa chica de cabellos plateados que se encontraba a sus espaldas._

_Yukino lo veía con serenidad, pero con una sonrisa educada._

_-¿Quien eres?- Fue lo único que pronuncio Sting, mirándola fijamente con un leve toque de arrogancia._

_-Oh disculpe mis malos modales Sting-sama; mi nombre es Yukino Aguria, acabo de ser aceptada en el gremio.- Yukino le sonreía._

_Al menos no es una loca admiradora, es educada y tiene una linda sonrisa._

_- El placer es todo tuyo, soy Sting Eucliffe- Sin decir más, se volteo y siguió mirando hacia la puerta en espera de su amigo y sus exceed's._

_Yukino nunca quito su sonrisa, a pesar de ser un maleducado, no se sentía ofendida. Decidió seguir con su camino, tenía que encontrar un lugar para dormir._

_Sting se quedo solo pensando un poco en la chica que se había presentado, si estaba en el gremio no debía ser débil y además era muy linda. Pero tenía que comprobar que tan fuerte era, pues el mejor mago solo debe estar acompañado de la mejor maga._

_::::::::::::::::_

Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan idiota y egoísta, si tan solo hubiera entablado una conversación con ella... SI tan solo ese día no me hubiera portado así con ella.

Si tan solo hubiera sido sincero

::::::::::::::::

_Luego de esa "amable y grata presentación", Sting estaba pendiente de lo que hacia la chica, aunque claro sin que nadie se diera cuenta por lo que pocas veces se encontraba mirándola desde lejos. Sin acercarse, el atribuía a que su atención hacia la chica era causada porque ella era la chica mas guapa del gremio, Minerva era mas tenebrosa que atractiva, y las demás chicas no le llegaban ni a los talones a Yukino._

_Y esa chica tenía un detalle adicional, Sting se acordaba de su nombre. Para el ya era suficiente motivo para que la chica estuviese sonriente de oreja a oreja y no parara de acosarlo; pero no era así Yukino lo saluda con educación y ya, solo eso._

_Hasta Rogue intercambiaba más palabras con ella._

_Pero el sabia que en el fondo no debería importarle tanto, Yukino Aguria no era la única chica en el planeta._

_Pero si la única que le interesaba, aunque no se había dado cuenta._

_..._

_Los meses pasaban, Rogue se había vuelto algo así como un amigo para la Yukino. Tanto así que ella a veces iba a misiones con ellos. Con Sting seguía hablando muy poco, y cuando lo hacia el muy idiota solía portarse como un patán, sin embargo ella lo seguía tratando como si nada, con la misma educación de siempre._

_Y Sting se había dado cuenta de varias cosas. Como por ejemplo notaba lo linda que se veía cuando sonreía, lo dulce que podía sonar su nombre cuando ella lo decía. Y definitivamente odiaba que todo lo que ella hiciera le importara tanto._

_Sin embargo siguió pensando que lo que ocasionaba esto era que no recibía la atención mínima que alguien como él pudiera desear de una linda chica._

::::::

Vaya que era idiota, yo ya la amaba; pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para admitirlo. Admitir lo hermosa que era Yukino, y lo mucho que me importaba su bienestar.

:::::

_Unas semanas antes de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, Sabertooth_

_Sting estaba feliz, ya casi llegaba esa época del año._

_Esa época que tanto el cómo su ego amaban más que a nada. ¿Por qué? Ah eso era porque el DS blanco era aclamado por la gente, todo Fiore lo admiraba. Y como amaba que el público gritara su nombre, era lo mejor, la adrenalina en su cuerpo aumentaba, quería mostrarles lo fuerte y lo genial que era; quería que lo aclamaran más._

_Y es que Sting era un completo egocéntrico, pero un egocéntrico emocionado, porque ahora por fin podría vencer a quien más admiraba. A Natsu Dragneel, quien por fin después de 7 largos años hacia acto de presencia. Al fin demostrar que era el mejor._

_Le demostraría a Yukino que era el mejor._

_Lo había y no aceptado por culpa de Rogue, era verdad que le importaba la opinión que la chica tenia sobre él, pero no mucho. No era como si le interesara tanto._

_Pero Sting haría que ella lo alabase fuera como fuera._

_..._

_No lo entendía._

_¿Como era posible que Yukino, siendo de Sabertooth, perdiera? Era inaudito._

_Peor aún como era que el se había interesado por ella, por alguien débil. Alguien quien apostaba su vida y perdía de forma aplastante sin siquiera lograr que su enemigo desenvaine su espada._

_Muy decepcionante._

_Sin embargo dentro de ese caparazón de egocentrismo una parte se preocupaba por Yukón, Jema no tendría piedad y no quería que Yukino sufriera; pero por el bien de su orgullo no debía demostrar que le importara alguien como ella._

_El debía fingir y rogar por el bien de Yukino._

_Sting ya ni siquiera se preocupaba por controlar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. El ya no podía fingir como antes, Fairy Tail lo había cambiado. Su llanto amargo le nublaba la mirada tanto que no veía si había alguien a su alrededor, tapo su cara con un cojín. Y se volvió a dejar llevar por sus recuerdos._

_..._

_La tensión era completamente palpable en la salón, todos los gremio esperaban el castigo de Yukino. Sting estaba nervioso pero no debía demostrarlo, demostraba que ella se lo merecía. Rogue por su parte no se esforzaba por disimular la preocupación que tenia sobre el futuro de su amiga. Rufus se había quitado el sombrero y junto a los otros dos DS componía una formación compuesta por columnas y filas de miembros callados del gremio._

_Jenma hizo pasar a Yukino adelante, esta última se mantuvo tan serena como siempre, con los ojos cerrados esperaba el castigo de su maestro._

_-Quítate todo- Le dijo en tono frio._

_Yukino se limito a responderle un "Como desee" y en seguida comenzó a quitarse la capa. Rogue volteo la mirada, Sting le miraba con tristeza; Rufus mantenía los ojos cerrados; Frosch la miraba con tristeza y Lector solo con una mezcla de rabia y orgullo; el resto del gremio se mantenía tenso._

_Yukino termino de desvestirse y un rubor de vergüenza se apodero de sus mejillas. Sting miraba atento lo que podría hacerle el maestro._

_-Borra tu emblema del gremio- Le dijo en tono sombrío. Yukino lo proceso por unos instantes y comenzó a llorar mientras hacia lo que ordenaba Jienma._

_Sting miraba la escena con molestia, Rogue ni siquiera la veía. A pesar de toda esa vergüenza Yukino tratando de controlar sus sollozos dijo a todos._

_-No fue por mucho tiempo, pero gracias por todo._

_Maldición Yukino era más de lo que Sting podía soportar, el en su lugar ni siquiera hubiera permanecido más de dos segundos allí, pero ella se mantenía allí agradeciendo. Yukino era demasiado buena. En ese momento Sting por fin se dio cuenta, que ella no era ni débil ni cobarde, el sí._

_-Fuera de mi vista basura- Le respondió su ex maestro y Yukino se fue. Algo en Sting le molestaba, le dolía, pero no sabía que, algo le decía que debía seguirla, protegerla, consolarla._

_Y este hecho le molestaba aun más. Con paso lento se dirigió hasta su habitación, cuando se dio cuenta que Rogue tenía la intención de seguirlo volvió a fingir que no le importaba._

_-Nuestro maestro se paso un poco ¿sabes?- Dijo con 'serenidad'_

_-No se puede evitar, ya que somos el gremio mas fuerte.- Respondió Lector con molestia._

_-Esto es lo que ser un 'gremio'- Dijo de repente Rogue deteniéndose con cara de molestia._

_¡Ay no! , Rogue no. Los discursos de amor y amistdad de Fairy Tail le estaban afectando, Rogue no era así y no debía dejarse influenciar por aquellas hadas._

_-Era nuestra compañera-. Volvió a decir mirando fijamente a Sting, durante unos segundos -que a Sting le parecieron eternos-._

_Rogue no sabía nada, a Sting en el fondo lo que le había hecho el maestro a Yukino, pero tampoco iba a dejar que alguien supiera que le importaba ella. Siempre su orgullo por delante._

_-Se fue porque era débil- Dijo con hostilidad- El gremio mas fuerte no la necesitaba-_

_¿Pero yo sí?._

_Y tratando de convencerse de lo que le había dicho a Rogue termino el camino hacia su habitación. No deseaba hablar más del tema, necesitaba dormir._

_..._

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita la ma...! Sting maldecía por lo bajo, gruñia al derecho y al revés todas las groserías que se sabía._

_No había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la maldita noche -preocupándose por Yukino-, y justo cuando había podido dormir, no habían pasado ni media hora y un maldito grupo de ociosos fue a atacar el gremio._

_Y vaya que esos ociosos eran idiotas, todo el gremio estaba allí; probablemente no saldrían vivos y de eso se encargaría Sting._

_Junto con Rogue corría por los pasillos hacia el salón y justo al llegar un miembro fue arrojado hacia ellos. Lograron llegar al salón y en el pudieron ver como miembros salían volando en distintas direcciones y había llamas por todo el lugar sin embargo eso no fue lo que les sorprendió._

_Natsu Dragneel era el que estaba haciendo solo todo ese desastre._

_-¡¿Donde está su maestro!?- Gritaba molesto- ¿Donde está?_

_Jienma con una cara inexpresiva le respondió- ¿Tienes algún asunto conmigo?_

_Natsu no dudo- ¿Eres el maestro aquí?... Escuche que expulsaste a un miembro por perder una sola vez... ¡Eso me encendió completamente!... Siendo así; si pierdes contra mí estarás expulsado del gremio._

_Esto último causo murmullos entre los presentes, pensaban que Natsu Dragneel era un loco suicida._

_-¿Vas en serio mocoso?- Le dijo Jienma serio._

_-Cualquiera que no piense en sus camaradas como compañeros está en mi lista- Respondió el Dragneel._

_¡Eso no tiene que ver nada contigo maldita sea! ¿Quien causaría este alboroto por algo como eso? Es verdad que el maestro se excedió, pero ¡Natsu-san ni siquiera la conoce!. No sabe nada de ella, y sin embargo esta aquí. Toda su furia se convirtió en duda y tristeza al ver como Natsu defendía a Yukino y el no._

_-No sé de que estás hablando pero supongo que tienes tus razones- Dijo Jenma sin preocupación._

_-¿¡NO SABES DE LO QUE ESTOY HABLANDO!?- Grito furioso Natsu_

_-Dobengal, encárgate de el- se limito a responder Jienma_

_-¿Me estas evitando?- Respondió Natsu_

_-Un soldado de un gremio como tú, necesita 100 años más de experiencia.- Dijo -Si quieres apuntar a la parte superior, necesitas probarte a ti mismo... Muéstrame de lo que eres capaz-._

_Dicho esto Natsu se abalanzo hacia él, sin embargo fue detenido por Dobengal. No pasaron muchos segundos de pelea y Natsu lo noqueo._

_El y el maestro empezaron su pelea, Natsu daba un golpe seguido por otro... Justo cuando lo iba a atacar con su ataque especial del rayo, Minerva intervino._

::::::::::::::::

Natsu-san siempre ha sido un idiota, pero ese idiota me ayudo a entender que no todo en la vida es el poder. La amistad es un valor que todos los seres humanos necesitamos y debemos proteger. Mi sobrevaloración me hizo perder contra él. Yo debía luchar por Lector, pero de nada serbia si de verdad no lo sentía. Fairy Tail me enseño todo eso. La amistad, la familia, el amor... fraternal claro está. El amor me lo enseño alguien más. Yukino Aguria.

::::::::::::::::

_Hace unos meses en la celebración del final del Gran Torneo Mágico._

_Todos los magos estaban felices, celebraban, bailaban, comían y bebían. Sting no era la excepción. Tal vez en otro tiempo le hubiera parecido una idiotez compartir con otros gremios, pero ya Sting había decidido cambiar, había prometido que si sobrevivía a todo ese lio de dragones, buscaría una familia a la cual pertenecer junto a Rogue. Había descubierto que ser humilde y sencillo, era mucho mejor. Hoy intentaría algo con Yukino._

_- Natsu-saaaaaaan, bebamos- Dijo en tono alegre._

_-Salamander no está- Respondió Gajeel... Mierda, bueno eso no arruinaría sus planes hoy. Seria más amigable._

_-Gajeel-san, bebamos- Insistió con una sonrisa._

_-Eres un tipo maleducado y sin vergüenza ¿no?- Dijo Gajeel. Sin embargo acepto la copa que Sting le ofrecia._

_-Brindemos por la amistad entre las hadas y los tigres- Chocaron sus copas, y en ese momento ella llego. Frosch la saludo y Sting volvió a verla, primero sorprendido y luego con una mirada examinadora, para asegurarse de que ella se encontraba bien._

_- Yo lo.. Lo siento, no debí haber venido- Dio media vuelta, era ahora o nunca._

_-¡Espera!... Lo siento no sabía que venias...- Suspiro mirándola con tristeza- El maestro y la señorita se han ido en clandestinidad...- Volvió a suspirar ahora más relajado- Empezaremos desde cero, tendremos que reconstruir Sabertooth- Muy bien Sting, ¡tu puedes!, puedes con todo- Hemos sido muy crueles contigo, pero ¡yo quiero formar un gremio que haga felices a sus miembros!- Termino de decir con tristeza._

_-¿Que quiere decir?- Dijo con la mirada gacha._

_-Se que es pedir demasiado, pero me gustaría saber si te gustaría volver- Dijo mostrando la sonrisa más sincera que puso. Esperaba ansiosamente su respuesta, pero luego todos los gremios de Fiore querían a Yukino._

_Discutió con Kagura, y luego por alguna razón, todos los gremios se peleaban con Yukino. A lo lejos logro ver como hablaba con Mirajane, había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero su rostro estaba acompañado de la sonrisa más bella que había visto._

_..._

_Horas después._

_Sting buscaba con la mirada a Yukino, ¿en qué momento la había perdido de vista?... Aja allá esta. Se encamino hacia donde se encontraba ella, observando a través de una ventana el cielo estrellado._

_-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?- Le dijo Sting._

_La chica volteo y le dedico una sonrisa fugaz.- Sting-sama, la verdad es que debo rechazar su propuesta- Le dijo en tono educado._

_No era sorpresa para él, sabia que seria inútil pedírselo, pero ¿al menos lo había intentado no? No sabía cuando la volvería a ver. Así que tenía que saber que era lo que ella pensaba de él._

_-¿A qué gremio te unirás?- Dijo Sting con la sonrisa más sincera que pudo._

_-La verdad es que a ninguno... Me siento muy alagada porque todos me hayan propuesto pertenecer a sus gremios, pero con esta experiencia de Eclipse, he aprendido y recordado muchas cosas, muchas de ellas me las ha enseñado Fairy Tail. Mirajane-sama me ha hecho recordar a mi hermana mayor, y sé que he sido una mala hermana, pero creo que aun no es tarde, voy a buscarla. Y cuando la encuentre, decidiremos juntas a que gremio perteneceremos- Le dijo Yukino mirándolo fijamente._

_Era la primera vez que Yukino hablaba tanto con él._

_-Espero que la encuentres- Sonrió- Oye, yo quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento contigo, ahora que lo pienso nunca he sido amable contigo... Ya aprendí que yo no lo soy todo en el planeta, y por ello...- Sting tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas._

_-No se preocupe Sting-sama, me alegra que haya decidido cambiar, pero ¿esto se deberá a una chica?- Dijo lanzando una risilla burlona. Sting miro hacia el suelo y su rubor se hizo más evidente- ¿Acerté?-_

_-Eh... a pues...- Sting paso la mano por su cabello- tal vez._

_-Oh, eso no me lo esperaba Sting-sama- Sonrió- debe ser bonito encontrar el amor ¿no?_

_-¿Tu nunca has encontrado el amor Yukino?- Dijo simulando un tono despreocupado._

_-No. Amor verdadero nunca, solo atracción- Se ruborizo un poco- me ha pasado con dos chicos._

_-Wow... ¿con quienes?-Dijo fingiendo indiferencia-_

_-Ah claro, no me da vergüenza... El primero fue Rogue-sama, desde que entre al gremio él fue el más amigable... pero como ya le he dicho, era solo atracción. Tal vez porque fue el primero que fue mi amigo en el gremio... Y el segundo fue Natsu-sama, pero creo que fue más admiración que atracción. En todo caso solo ha sido eso- Dijo con una sonrisa._

_Sting no podía hablar, algo dentro de él se rompía... algo le dolía. Más que los golpes de Natsu, más que la vergüenza de perder, más que saber que tu mejor amigo en un mañana te asesinara._

_Un corazón roto dolía mucho. Y el quería apaciguar ese dolor de alguna manera. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de un momento a otro. Y solo por impulso actuó._

_La tomo por la nuca y planto un beso en sus labios. No fueron más de dos segundos porque se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Por un instante todo el dolor se le olvido, fue reemplazado por un dulce sabor a durazno._

_-Lo.. lo siento, no sé porque lo hice- Dio media vuelta y se fue._

_Prefería que ella no dijera nada, podría lastimarse más; ese día Sting sello sus sentimientos._

_:::::::::_

_POV Sting_

__Dolor.

Otra vez esa desagradable sensación, tan desgarradora que siento que puedo respirar con dificultad, mi cuerpo pesa... Siento que no puedo hacer nada._ Me duele Yukino, ¿por qué no me puedes amar? _

Ni siquiera llorando este dolor se va.

_¿Que hago para no amarte?_

::::::::::::::::::

_-Vamos Rogue, ¡será divertido!-Dijo Sting._

_-No me parece correcto dejar el gremio, Sting- Respondió con fastidio._

_-¡Estará bien! Rufus y Orga se quedan a cargo. Vamos Rogue, busquemos esa familia que deseamos ambos. Insistió Sting._

_-Suena comprometedor si lo dices así, idiota- Respondió Rogue entrecerrando los ojos._

_-¡Vamos! ¡VAAAAAMOS!- Insistió una vez más._

_-Está bien. Yo solo te sigo... ¿A dónde iremos?- Pregunto Rogue con curiosidad._

_-A Fresia, ya conseguí nuestra primera misión como magos independientes._

::::::::::::

_Ese día, me reencontré con Lucy, ese día mi vida cambio. Gracias rubia descerebrada. Aunque tú estés casi en la misma situación, ser tu amigo ha llenado el vacio que tenia._

Seco sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Estar en Fairy Tail lo estaba haciendo muy mamita.

Ya era hora de dejar de llorar e ir a molestar a sus amigos.

Elegir con quienes iría al viaje.

Y vivir más aventuras y desventuras con su fastidiosa amiga.

Y claro, hasta olvidarle, seguir amando desde las sombras a su amor no correspondido.

* * *

Ni se imaginan lo que me costó escribir este capítulo x.x.

Y perdón por la tardanza, primero no tenia inspiración para escribir, luego la tenia y no tenía tiempo... y bueno esta semana me puse a escribir el capitulo, y así quedo.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Lo hice más largo en compensación por mi tardanza :)

¡Gracias por los reviews y los fav!

Alguna duda, sugerencia, queja, etc... ¡Déjenla en los reviews!

Hasta el próximo cap.


	12. Akane Resort

Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama.

Capitulo XII

Akane Resort.

El sol radiante y ardiente, la arena blanca y caliente que hace contraste con el frió azul del mar. Un ambiente perfecto para pasar un día agradable, nadar, broncearse. Un ambiente perfecto para cualquier turista.

Excepto para Lucy Heartfilia. ¿Cómo sus vacaciones habían terminado hechas una completa mierda? Ah claro, gracias a Mirajane Strauss.

FLASH BACK

- _Entonces Sting ¿a quién vas a invitar?-Dijo la Heartfilia bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo de naranja, cortesía de la barra._

_-Deja de joder rubia, ya te he dicho que no se.- Respondió el rubio con fastidio._

_-¿¡Como que no sabes!? Maldita sea imbécil, el viaje es dentro de dos días y todavía hay dos boletos libres, no puedes desperdiciarlos.- Le dijo la rubia ceñuda, dándole un puñetazo en la nuca._

_-¡Auch!, coño rubia, ¿no te cansas de pelear?-Respondió sobándose- Es que no tengo ni idea rubita, no tengo muchos amigos en el gremio- Se en congio de hombros y lanzo su vista al techo._

_Lucy suspiro derrotada, Sting siempre era irresponsable. ¿Tanto le costaba invitar a dos personas más? ¿Qué no sabía a quién invitar? ¡Ella menos! Erza, Levy y Gray irían a Honseka junto a sus parejas. Melody y Wendy se habían ido de misión hacia ya dos días, y al parecer esta les tomaría al menos una semana más. Podría invitar a ese alguien, pero el susodicho, después del cumpleaños de Cana, había actuado más raro aun. A veces sus miradas se encontraban y algunas veces Natsu le fruncía el ceño, otras se sonrojaba algunas veces parecía dispuesto a hablar con ella pero luego aparecían Sting o Rogue y Natsu salía del gremio. Su comportamiento la confundía, bien podía ser su presencia deseada por él, como no. Después de su beso, ellos no habían podido entablar una conversación, a veces pensaba que Natsu se había ofendido porque ella estando en aquel estado le haya robado un beso, al fin y al cabo su corazón era de Lissana ¿no?_

_-Oh vaya, parece que tienen un problema- Les dijo Mirajane sonriendo- ¿No saben a quienes invitar para su viaje?- Coloco su dedo en su barbilla, indicando que estaba pensado- ¿Les parece si yo les recomiendo a dos magos que querrán ir?-_

_Vaya, al fin una buena noticia, pero hay tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… Mira tramaba algo._

_-Claro que si Mira, tu si has de servir de algo en este asunto, no como la rubia descerebrada que lo único que sabe hacer es quejarse- Dijo Sting con los ojos entrecerrados._

_Mierda, ¿Eres idiota como vas a ceder tan fácil? ¿No te das cuenta que Mirajane trama algo? Oh no que sea solo mi imaginación que sea solo mi imaginación…_

_-Pues veras Sting, hace poco me comunique con Yukino… Y quedo en pasar unos días aquí en el gremio; sin embargo no tenía ni idea de que el maestro me asignaría una misión especial junto con mis hermanos y los que ella conoce del gremio también se ausentara, como tú y Rogue irán a Akane y a ti te sobran dos pases, pues pensé que ella sería una opción para tu entrada extra- Dijo sonriendo, Sting por su parte tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Lucy reía sonoramente a su lado, después de todos no todos los días se veía a Sting así._

_Justo cuando iba a negociar con Mirajane para que su amigo no sufriera una ataque al corazón o un desangramiento nasal al ver a Yukino en bikini, Sting le escupió en la cara lo que quedaba de su jugo de naranja, –para que Lucy se dejara de reír- imitando la acción que había visto en una caricatura junto a ella hacía ya unos días. Oh imbécil, ¡ahora nadie te salva! Le lanzo una mirada asesina y lo jalo de su chaqueta utilizándolo como una toalla se limpio el rostro, y con un puñetazo en la boca del estomago lo lanzo al suelo para luego decirle con una sonrisa de nohapasadonada a Mirajane:_

_-Oh claro Mira, es una estupenda idea… Sería muy agradable volver a ver a Yukino-_

_-Traidora- Susurro Sting volviéndose a sentar en la barra._

_-Y respecto al otro pase Lucy, ¿Por qué no invitas a Natsu? Los he visto muy distante estos últimos meses. No pueden estar peleados toda la vida, sería una buena reconciliación- Le dijo la albina ensanchando aun mas su sonrisa._

_Mierda mierda mierda… Es cierto, debería hablar con Natsu… Pero es muy repentino no creo que sea buena idea…_

_-Oh que estupenda idea Mirajane- Dijo Sting con una sonrisa malévola- ¡Seria la oportunidad perfecta para que hablaras con Natsu-san!-_

_-No creo que…- _

_-¡No seas tímida tonta! ¡Yo le diré por ti! Gracias Mira… Por fin hemos solucionado este problema- Sting se levanto animado, y le susurro bajito a Lucy- Yo también se jugar sucio, Rubia-_

_Lucy lo fulmino con una mirada… Se encargaría de vengarse en Akane._

FIN FLASH BACK

Para su mala suerte Natsu habia aceptado la propuesta de Sting -para aprovechar la oportunidad y hablar con Lucy- y ahora ella se encontraba bajo una palmera maldiciendo su suerte, y a Mira. Ya tenían tres días en el Akane y Lucy lo único que hacía era pelear con Sting, o separar las peleas que el rubio y Natsu tenían, había sido un completo martirio, Lucy pensaba que Sting lo hacía para molestarla. Su mente no estaba tranquila, a decir verdad era la primera vez que estaba tan nerviosa por la presencia del DS de fuego, y como buen amigo Sting se encargaba de que ella se pusiera más nerviosa, -colocándola en situaciones incomodas con Natsu- con comentarios como: _"Te acuerdas del beso de Cana y Rogue en el cumpleaños de Cana, vaya que fue épico, pero esa noche no fue el único beso"._ A decir verdad estaba cagada, ella y Natsu no habían hablado del beso del cumpleaños de Cana, para ella era importante había sido su primer beso y de paso con el hombre que le quitaba el sueño, pero moría de vergüenza al recordarlo. Tenía miedo de hablarlo con Natsu.

Ella sabía que debía dejar de ser cobarde y debía hablar con él. No podía huir toda la vida, si la iba a rechazar tenía que hacerlo de una vez, pues vivir cada día con la incertidumbre no le era muy grato y seguir "tratando" de aceptar la realidad y en el fondo seguir teniendo esperanzas no la ayudaban para nada. Pero ella tenía que cambiar, tenía que hacerse fuerte no solo para sus misiones, sino también para sus decisiones personales, su madre tenía que sentirse orgullosa de ella en todos los sentidos. Hoy lo haría, en la noche enfrentaría a Natsu.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un pelotazo que le estampo la cara en la arena –cortesía de Sting- haciéndola comer un poco de esta.

-¿Hasta qué hora pretendes seguir aquí tonta? Yukino anda buscándote, quiere que le ayudes a escoger un bikini que se va a comprar.

- ¿Y tú no pudiste hacerlo? Me parece que te había pedido ayuda a ti… -Sting se sonrojo- Oh, ya veo… Te acabaste encima- Dijo riéndose.

-¡No empieces! El hecho de que este Natsu-san no hará que no te golpee- Dijo enojado

-¡Mira como tiemblo!- Lucy actuó como si su cuerpo fuera de gelatina- Yo también puedo golpearte Sting, que no se te olvide que desde que nos hicimos amigos he entrenado… Ya soy más rápida y pego mas fuerte- Sonrió orgullosa- Bueno si me disculpas iré a ver a Yukino en bikini, ya que al parecer tu no pudiste- Dicho esto se encamino hacia la tienda de bikinis dejando a un Sting muy sonrojado.

…

-¡Otra botella mesero!- Gritaba Cana desde la mesa donde el resto del grupo cenaba.

-Deberías controlarte un poco Cana, vas a acabar con el licor de todo el lugar- Le dijo Rogue tratando de controlar a su novia.

-¡No seas aburrido Rogue! ¡Bebamos todos!- Decía Sting con una jarra de cerveza en su mano.

-No le prestes atención Rogue, en lo que termine esa jarra se quedara dormido hasta mañana- Dijo Lucy para luego dar un bocado a su cena.

-¡Tu no aguantarías más que yo!- Respondió el rubio

-No caeré en tu juego idiota, hoy no estoy de ánimos- Dijo Lucy con desgana

-O no será más bien que quieres hacerte la dama educada hoy porque aquí esta…-Sting no termino completar su frase porque Lucy le lanzo una de las botellas que Cana había vaciado, sin embargo Sting la esquivo.

-Ya lo pillo, ya lo pillo- Suspiró- Rogue, no me dejes sola con este idiota- Suplico al pelinegro.

-Lo siento Lucy, debo cuidar a Cana- Se disculpo Rogue.

-Yo te acompaño Luce- Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa- Claro si quieres- Lucy asintió desviando la mirada.

-¡Genial! ¡Bebamos Natsu-san!- Dijo Sting

-Yukino, ¿tú no te animas? Vamos será divertido ver a Sting ebrio, créeme es todo un espectáculo- Dijo Lucy ofreciéndole uno de los vasos que Cana se encargaba de servir a todos sus nuevos acompañantes

-Está bien Lucy-sama, pero solo será este vaso- Dijo Yukino aceptando el vaso que Lucy le ofrecía.

-Si claro, será solo ese vaso- Dijeron al unisonó Lucy, Sting, Cana y Rogue riendo.

-Un brindis por Fairy Tail- Dijo Cana

-Salud- Dijeron sus acompañantes chocando sus copas.

Durante las dos primeras horas bebían de manera moderada, conversando, riendo… Hasta que Cana empezó con sus juegos.

-Vamos a jugar un poquito- Dijo sonriente

-¿Qué quieres jugar?- Dijo Sting

-Bueno el juego de la discoteca y la playa quedan descartados, los cuatro lo sabemos jugar y seria desventaja para Yukino y Natsu- Dijo Lucy. Rogue la apoyo.

-Tienes razón… Bueno el trabalenguas, pero con platos de pasta- Dijo Cana.

-Oh, la pones difícil hoy Cana- Dijo Sting riendo bajito

-A mi me parece bien, pido el uno- Dijo Lucy con confianza

-Pido el dos- Dijo Cana

-Pido el tres-Dijo Sting

-¿Qué les parece si les explican a Natsu y a Yukino, de que trata el juego?- Dijo Rogue recordándoles ese detalle.

-Oh claro… Bueno, el trabalenguas es un juego en el que, primero todos los jugadores se enumeran y luego cada uno va a pasar el trabalenguas a los otros diciendo primero su número y luego el número de cualquier otro jugador- Dijo Cana, Yukino y Natsu la miraron confusos, entendían a medias.

-Así se juegan, presten atención… Un plato de pasta, medio plato de pasta, tres platos de pasta- Dijo Lucy

-Tres platos de pasta, medio plato de pasta, dos platos de pasta- Dijo Sting

-Dos platos de pasta, medio plato de pasta, un plato de pasta- Dijo Cana

-Bueno, ¿entendieron?- Ambos magos asintieron- Pero, deben decirlo lo más rápido que puedan, sin titubear, trabarse o cambiar las palabras; el que incumpla una de estas reglas debe tomar de la botella la cantidad que Rogue elija- Dijo Lucy- A Rogue lo utilizamos como algo así como una arbitro ya que el no va a jugar, aunque no siempre habrá uno- Sonrió- ¿Están listos? Natsu, eres el cuatro y Yukino el cinco - Ambos magos asintieron- Muy bien… Un plato de pasta, medio plato de pasta, cinco platos de pasta- Dijo Lucy

-Cinco platos de pasta, medio plato de pasta, tres platos de plasta- Dijo Yukino de la manera más rápido que pudo.

-Primer error- Dijo Cana emocionada

-Bebe un dedo- Dijo Rogue dándole la botella

-Esto se pondrá interesante- Volvió a decir Cana.

Luego de muchos platos, patos, plastos de pasta, plasta, y otras palabras parecidas –algunas inventadas por los magos- Cayeron Yukino, y Sting. Natsu también solo que un poco menos que ellos. Lucy se mantenía relajada, cuando aprendió a jugarlo le costó mucho, pero luego decidida a ganarle a sus amigos se la pasaba practicándolo mientras hacia cualquier otra cosa. Cana y Rogue se habían "ido a dormir" a mitad del juego. Así que Lucy era la encargada de cuidar a esa banda de borrachos.

Con Sting era fácil, lo había hecho un montón de veces, al muy idiota le gustaba tomar pero no tenía mucha resistencia, por esa razón siempre terminaba corriendo de un lado a otro confesando sus más profundos secretos, Lucy no dejaría hoy que pasara eso.

Pero para su desgracia Yukino no era tan fácil de controlar, a ratos lloraba, luego corría tras Sting balbuceando cosas sin sentido, al rato la abrazaba diciéndole lo mucho que la quería y luego no paraba de reír por cualquier cosa que veía.

Natsu, era otra historia, no se le despegaba ni un poquito la observaba fijamente y sonreía luego veía a Sting y maldecía, se reía de lo que hacia Yukino y luego volvía a ver fijamente a Lucy. Natsu parecía un ventilador.

Lucy sintió por un momento que iba a enloquecer, decidió que era más fácil apagarle las luces a Sting y con ello se libraría de uno de ellos. Se acerco hacia él y le susurro algo al oído, cuando este pensaba en lo que ella le había dicho, lo noqueo. Llamo a Loke para que lo llevara a su habitación.

-Otra vez este idiota hizo de las suyas, ¿será que nunca aprende?-Dijo Loke fastidiado

-Al parecer no, por favor Loke llévatelo a su habitación- Dije con una sonrisa

-Como digas Lucy- Respondió sonriendo

Lucy suspiro con alivio, se había librado de uno, solo le quedaban dos.

Natsu parecía estar más tranquilo que Yukino, por lo que ella debía ser llevada primero, pero Natsu tampoco debía quedarse solo, era la primera vez que Lucy lo veía ebrio y no sabía si de un momento a otro su tranquilidad pasaba a hiperactividad e incendiaba el hotel. Virgo llevaría a Natsu, ella a Yukino y a dormir.

Pero Natsu no pensaba lo mismo.

Lucy llamo a virgo y le pidió que se llevara a Natsu a la habitación que este compartía con Sting. Virgo se acerco a Natsu con inexpresividad, pero Natsu no era idiota supuso las intenciones de Lucy desde que noqueo a Sting, quería que todos fueran a dormir y le había pedido a Virgo que se llevara a Natsu, consciente de esto el DS prendió fuego a todo su cuerpo –una habilidad que había aprendido en los últimos meses- indicándole a virgo que no se acercara.

-No voy a ningún lado sin ti Luce- Dijo Natsu con decisión- Si quieres que vaya a dormir deberás llevarme tu-

Lucy estaba impresionada por lo que dijo Natsu, estaba exagerando- Natsu solo vas a dormir- dijo con confusión.

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!- dijo cual niño de cinco años cuando lo llevan a vacunarse.

La impresión de Lucy crecía- Natsu ¿acaso me estás haciendo un berrinche?- Dijo alzando una ceja. Natsu podía ser un niño a veces, pero esto pasaba los límites.

-No me voy a mover si tu no me llevas, Luce- Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas.

Lucy estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

_¡Maldita sea! Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma, ¿ahora actúas como niño caprichoso? ¿Qué viene ahora me pedirás que te cuente un cuento? O no, ya se quieres que juegue contigo a las escondidas. Pero déjame aclararte algo, no tengo el tiempo ni el humor, ¡malditos sean Cana y Rogue! ¡Maldito el omento en el que me quede con estos borrachos!_

_Bien Lucy, deja de maldecir y piensa…_

No es necesario destacar que la rabia de Lucy crecía paulatinamente, su humor no le ayudaba mucho a pensar en una solución. Sin embargo tenía claro que maldecir a cada cosa que veía no le serviría de nada. Por fin se decidió, virgo tendría que llevar a Yukino –ya que al parecer ella no tenía Lucytis- y ella a Natsu. El nuevo y gran problema que se le presento a la rubia era que Yukino no estaba. Lucy lo noto.

_Mierda, mierda ¿Dónde se metió? ¿En qué momento se fue? Mierda ahora tendré que buscarla… ¡Y no sé cuando la consiga! ¡Adiós a mis horas de sueño!_

La rabia de Lucy no podía crecer más, llamo a Loke otra vez y le pidió a él y a virgo que le ayudaran a buscar a Yukino. Virgo en el hotel, Loke a los alrededores y ella y Natsu en la playa. Ambos espíritus fueron en busca de la otra maga estelar; la rubio le gruño a Natsu indicándole que la siguiera.

Natsu entendió que Lucy no estaba de humor, sin decir nada la siguió, esta sería una noche muy larga.

…

-¿Dónde mierda te metiste Yukino?- Grito Lucy ya harta de caminar, tenían dos horas buscándola y no aparecía. Sus espíritus tampoco tenían buenos resultados. Y sus horas de sueño estaban esfumándose, cada vez veía más lejana la posibilidad de dormir.

Para rematar a su lindo humor, Natsu había pensado que la mejor manera de hacer que se le quitara la amargura era jugando, y pensó que jugar a las escondidas la alegraría, sin embargo para su mala suerte ocurrió todo lo contrario. Natsu había querido esconderse detrás de unas rocas que estaban en la orilla, Lucy sin sospechar sus intenciones no le prestó atención hasta que Natsu le dijo que empezara a contar.

Natsu esa noche aprendió dos cosas: Primero no hacer ningún tipo de juegos cuando Lucy estaba de muy mal humor, y segundo que había alguien que daba más miedo –y golpeaba mas fuerte- que Erza.

Lucy había noqueado a Natsu, es cierto se había vuelto muy agresiva y ella no era así. Hasta que conoció a Sting y a Rogue, ambos la hacían perder la cordura, ellos hacían que ella por primera vez sintiera deseos de patear traseros, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas al tener un enemigo cerca era nuevo para ella. Ellos la hacían entrar en modo Erza, y había convivido con ellos los últimos meses haciendo que golpear se le hiciera una costumbre. Sting y ella no dejaban de pelear, con palabras, con golpes… Para ella era un nuevo tipo de diversión. Sin embargo cuando estaba en el gremio no peleaba, no quería que sus compañeros la vieran tan agresiva, pero hoy eso parcialmente se le olvido, Natsu era la prueba.

Ahora noqueado era cargado por Lucy –más bien arrastrado- mientras esta seguía maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra todas las groserías que Sting le había enseñado.

Por fin hallo una cueva escondida por unas palmeras, si no era ahí Yukino se había ahogado, deposito a Natsu con todo el cuidado que su molestia le permitió. Con cuidado penetro la cueva, con una antorcha improvisada – hecha con un palo y con el fuego de Natsu que consiguió al darle una patada en el estomago- luego de caminar por varios minutos empezó a escuchar voces en el interior de la cueva, tal vez Yukino tenía compañía.

Luego de aproximadamente una hora dejo de escuchar las voces, y paralelamente su antorcha se apago, tal vez debió haberse traído a Natsu. A pocos metros de ella se produjo un golpe sordo. Había alguien.

-¿¡Quien anda ahí!?- Grito con desafío- Yukino, ¿eres tú?- No hubo respuesta, Lucy trago duro, estaba empezando a asustarse. Siguió caminando en busca de la salida, buscaría a Natsu o a Loke, tal vez hasta Sting para regresar a buscar a Yukino. Un grito femenino la sobresalto, esa era la voz de Yukino. Dejando su miedo a un lado corrió al lugar de donde provenía la voz, cayo dos veces fue cuando escucho otro grito más fuerte que el anterior.

_¿¡Que rayos pasa!? . _ Lucy tenía miedo, pero por nada del mundo iba a dejar a su amiga allí. Se agarro de una de las paredes de la cueva y noto el liquido de se encontraba en ella. Era sangre.

Lucy grito lo más fuerte que pudo y en ese momento noto la presencia de algo, no era Yukino ni Natsu de hecho no sabía que era pero lo que sus ojos le alcanzaban a distinguir era algo que flotaba y se acercaba a ella, Lucy se encogió del miedo y empezó a retroceder, cayo de nalgas pero siguió retrocediendo, le pareció notar que la sombra tenía una sonrisa en el rostro pero no podía asegurarlo, la sombra desapareció y entonces choco contra un cuerpo.

El individuo tenía unas botas negras y al mirarle el rostro tenía una máscara, Lucy pudo notar como empuñaba algo que parecía un martillo. Recordó la película que había visto con Sting la semana anterior y grito. Grito tanto que su garganta le ardía, sus lagrimas salían desmesuradamente de su rostro, Lucy hasta se había orinado y retrocedía. El miedo no le hizo notar que el sujeto enfrente de ella se destornillaba de la risa, detrás de ella había otras dos personas que imitaban o tal vez superaban la risa del enmascarado. Y por fin se dio cuenta.

Uno de los individuos encendió una antorcha y los vio. En shock, parpadeo varias veces y presto atención a lo que decían.

-Creo que te excediste un poco- decía entre risas- ¡Hasta se orino!

Al reconocer la voz todo el miedo se transformo en una furia intensa. El enmascarado le ofreció la mano para ayudarla, ella lo golpeo y les dijo:

-¡Son unos malditos hijos de puta! ¡Como mierda se les ocurre darme un susto así! ¡Jamás en sus malditas vidas se los perdonare!- Lucy gritaba iracunda, esta vez Sting, Rogue y Cana se habían excedido- ¡Que les den a todos y se pudran en el maldito infierno!-

-Uy, se lo tomo muy mal- Dijo Cana

-Lucy, tranquilízate- Dijo Rogue

-Venga rubia, no fue para tanto- Dijo Sting

-¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¿QUE ME LO TOME MAL? ¿QUE ME CALME? ¿QUE NO FUE PARA TANTO? ¿¡QUE MIERDA TIENEN EN LA CABEZA!?, ¡CASI ME MATAN HIJOS DE PUTA!- Decir que Lucy estaba molesta era poco, no se dio cuenta que Yukino estaba detrás de Sting- ¡NI SE ME ACERQUEN! ¡NI SE LES OCURRA VERME LA MALDITA CARA! ¡CONTIGO TAMBIEN YUKINO, VE DONDE MIERDA VAS A DORMIR!- Grito cada vez mas alto Lucy.

-Oye Lucy, ella no tiene la culpa- Dijo Sting.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA TIENE LA CULPA DESDE EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE SE PRESTO PARA ESTA IDIOTEZ!- Lucy se levanto y se devolvió por donde había llegado- ¡LOS ODIO!- Grito antes de salir corriendo, al salir de la cueva no presto atención a Natsu, sus orejas enrojecidas por la sangre le ardian y las lagrimas caían por su rostro, no por el miedo si no por la rabia. Se quería ir de ese lugar, pero no habían trenes a esas horas de la noche tendría que esperar hasta mañana y controlar un poco su rabia, eran demasiadas emociones fuertes para una sola hora. Tenía que controlarse si quería evitar un infarto.

Al entrar a la habitación lo primero que hizo fue tomarse un vaso de agua, suspiro, parecía que al fin su corazón se tranquilizaba pero ¿¡que clase de broma era esa!? Lucy podía haber muerto de un infarto y ellos los sabían, ella también les hacia bromas pero no de esa magnitud, si bien ellos cuando le hacían bromas ella solo se molestaba unos segundos y luego reía, pero tenía limites y ellos los habían superado.

Se encamino hacia el baño, tomaría uno bien caliente, se relajaría y luego a dormir. Mañana seria un día largo.

…

-Creo que si nos pasamos- Dijo Cana con melancolía

-Lucy se molesto mucho con nosotros- La apoyo Rogue

-Según lo que dijo Natsu-sama, Lucy-sama ya estaba molesta por tener que cuidarnos- Dijo Yukino-Lo que no entiendo es como hizo Sting-sama para salir de la habitación.

-Oh, eso, pues veras espere una media hora luego de tomarme la pócima que nos dio Rogue y Salí- Dijo Sting.

-¿Qué pócima?-Pregunto Natsu

-La que te dimos Natsu-san, es una pócima que hace que la borrachera se te pase en unos minutos- Respondió Sting

-¿Dónde la conseguiste Rogue?-Pregunto Cana

-Polushka-san me la dio, es especial para ti Sting- Miro a Sting- Le dije que te dedicabas a hacer espectáculos borracho y me la dio para que la borrachera se te pasara rápido, no pensé que nos sería tan útil- Dijo Rogue.

Sting solo frunció el ceño, y decidió cambiar de tema si bien sabido era que él no era muy bueno con el alcohol, no quería que lo repitiesen y que estuvieran buscando pócimas para que no hiciera el ridículo.

-Si si fue muy útil, mañana hablare con Lucy en la mañana- Dijo en tono relajado.

-Si vas todos sabemos que van a terminar en una pelea, y puede que Lucy se moleste aun más- Dijo Rogue

-¿Entonces quien ira?- dijo Cana

-Yo iré, ustedes ya la hicieron cabrear mucho, además necesito hablar con ella- Dijo Natsu mirando seriamente a todos los presentes. Todos se limitaron a asentir, solo quedaba discutir una cosa esa noche, ¿Dónde dormiría Yukino?

-Cana lo mejor es que duerma contigo, ya sabes ambas son chicas- Dijo Sting

-¡No se puede!- Se apresuro a contestar – Rogue y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes- Dijo con picardía. Rogue solo se sonrojo.

Los presentes ignoraron el comentario de Cana, mas no insistieron en ello, se quedaron pensando unos instantes, tal vez lo mejor sería alquilar otra habitación, sin embargo Natsu tenía otros planes.

-Yukino, duerme en mi cama- Dijo Natsu. Sting gruño, Cana y Rogue abrieron los ojos como platos y Yukino se sonrojo, Natsu cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¡No lo malinterpreten! ¡No me refería a eso!- Se apresuro a decir Natsu

-¿Entonces a que te referías Natsu-san?- Inquirió Sting viéndolo seriamente.

-¡Me refería a que le cedería mi cama! ¡No que me iba a acostar con ella! ¡Mal pensados!- Dijo furioso.

-¿Y tu donde dormirás?- Esta vez pregunto Rogue.

-No está en mis planes dormir-Sonrió- No creo que pueda hacerlo, tengo cosas que pensar-

-¿Esta seguro Natsu-sama? Yo no quiero ser una molestia-Dijo Yukino apenada.

-No te preocupes por eso, en cualquier caso mejor preocúpate por lo que este pervertido pueda hacerte- Dijo señalando a Sting, el aludido se sonrojo notablemente.

-¡Yo jamás le haría eso!- Grito Sting

-Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir- Intervino Rogue.

-Rogue, tu no vas a dormir- Dijo Sting soltando una carcajada.

-¡Buenas noches a todos!- Grito Cana para luego agarrar a Rogue del brazo y arrastrarlo con ella a la habitación.

Sting soltó una carcajada, Natsu se hacia el desentendido y Yukino trataba de ignorar los pensamientos que la acechaban acerca de la pareja.

-Bueno, yo también me voy- Dijo Natsu- Buenas noches y Yukino, ten cuidado- Sonrió y dicho eso se encamino hacia la playa, para el seria una madrugada larga.

…

Lucy despertó a las 10 am, a decir verdad ya estaba más calmada por los sucesos de la noche anterior aunque le doliera un poco la cabeza. No se iría de Akane, estas eran sus vacaciones y la broma no se quedaría así, buscaría venganza por cualquier medio, sobre todo con Sting, estaba segura de que él era la mente maestra de ese plan, nadie mas sabía lo mucho que había asustado esa película a Lucy.

Viendo las cosas con más calma, la verdad se lucieron con la broma y esta le pareció un poco graciosa, solo un poco. Lo que no se explicaba era como habían hecho para que se les pasara la borrachera a Sting y a Yukino, decidió no cavilar mucho en eso, ya se lo preguntaría a Rogue.

Decidió tomar un baño, ese era lugar perfecto para pensar en su malvada venganza, se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que la cama contigua estaba siendo ocupada.

Natsu había entrado en la habitación dos horas después de hablar con los demás, esperando a que Lucy despertara se quedo dormido. Lucy al percatarse de su presencia soltó un grito de sorpresa y comenzó a lanzarle todo lo que encontraba.

-¡NATSU! ¿QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?- Grito molesta.

Natsu despertó –cortesía de un grueso libro estampado en su rostro- y solo atino a lanzarse a un lado de la cama, buscando refugio de todos los proyectiles que Lucy le lanzaba.

-Luce, tranquilízate, tengo que hablar contigo- Dijo Natsu asomando un poco la cabeza por el borde de la cama.

Lucy dejo de lanzarle cosas y lo miro fijamente, se puso nerviosa Natsu la había agarrado fuera de base.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- Dijo Lucy

-¿No mas proyectiles?- Pregunto Natsu, Lucy asintió y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Natsu bordeo la cama y se sentó frente a ella, dio un suspiro largo y empezó.

-Primero que todo, vengo a pedir disculpa en nombre de todos por la broma de anoche- Dijo Natsu mirándola fijamente.

-Vale, pero ¿Por qué no vinieron ellos?-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Luce, seamos sinceros ni los hubieras escuchado, además estoy seguro que en lo que te vean te pedirán disculpas- Dijo sonriendo.

-Ah bueno, supongo que está bien- Sonrió y se dispuso a levantarse, dudo en ese momento podría hablar con Natsu, pero su cuerpo por si solo se levanto, sin embargo Natsu le retuvo el brazo indicándole que no había terminado.

-Luce, yo también quería hablar sobre otra cosa- Lleno sus pulmones de aire- Quiero hablar sobre nosotros.

Lucy abrió los ojos, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente, retuvo el aire en sus pulmones un rato y respondió.

-Está bien-

-Bueno, yo primero quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento la última vez que fui a tu casa- Agacho la mirada- Yo estaba molesto y no medí mis palabras, fui muy egoísta.

Lucy no podía creer que ese era Natsu, por un momento pensó que estaba soñando, disimuladamente se pellizco el brazo y se dio cuenta que efectivamente no era un sueño, Natsu al no recibir respuesta siguió hablando.

-Y también quisiera hablar de nuestro beso- Natsu la miro fijamente, Lucy se puso más nerviosa- Lucy ¿tú sientes algo por Sting?-

¿Ella? ¿Sting? Era una broma ¿no?

Aunque si lo pensaba mejor esa era la impresión que ambos daban, rio fuertemente.

-Por Sting, solo siento amistad Natsu- dijo sonriendo- Sting es mi amigo y nunca he pensado en él como algo mas, además el está enamorado de otra persona- Dijo recordando brevemente a Yukino.

Lucy se armo de valor, era ahora o nunca. Si iba a ser rechazada era mejor que Natsu se lo dijera de una vez, no podía vivir ocultando sus sentimientos para siempre. Lleno sus pulmones de aire, su corazón latía fuertemente, sus manos temblaban y su rostro era cubierto por una muy leve capa de sudor frio.

-Natsu, hay algo importante que debo decirte- Dijo tratando de mirarlo fijamente, mordió su labio inferior. Natsu asintió. Lucy sintió su corazón en la garganta.- Yo… Yo quería decirte que… Bueno…-Las palabras no querían salir de su boca, Lucy bajo la mirada y suspiro, volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire y se encontró con su mirada. Natsu la miraba fijamente, esperando lo que Lucy tenía que decir, Lucy relamió sus labios y apresuradamente le dijo.

-Natsu, yo te amo- Sin esperar su respuesta se le abalanzo encima sellando sus labios en un beso, Natsu estaba hecho piedra. Lucy pensando que Natsu se había molestado retiro sus labios de manera torpe y clavo la vista hacia el suelo, de repente el suelo era lo más interesante del mundo.

Natsu se relamió los labios, estaban calientes, sin pensarlo tomo a Lucy de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo, en sus ojos achocolatados brillaban de vergüenza acompañados en el rubor en sus mejillas, y la beso, extasiado con el sabor de sus labios se entretuvo con ellos por unos minutos, hasta que sus pulmones exigieron el oxigeno necesario.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, sus corazones latían desbocados dentro de sus pechos, en ese momento Lucy entendió que el amor puede ser bonito también.

-Lucy, también te amo- Dijo con sinceridad.

Sin embargo no todo era color de rosa, Natsu estaba feliz, pero sentía que de una u otra manera estaba incumpliendo con Lissana, el le había prometido intentar amarla y ella se había entregado en cuerpo y alma.

FLASH BACK

Había pasado dos meses desde que los Dragones Gemelos se habían unido al gremio, desde que habían llegado su relación con Lucy se había visto puesta en una separación kilométrica, rara vez hablaban, ya no iban a misiones juntos, en el fondo el sabia que en parte era su culpa, Lucy debía estar molesta por las palabras que él le había dicho la última vez que había visitado.

Suspiro cansado, tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella, pero siempre que lo iba a hacer Lucy se iba de misión o simplemente andaba con Sting y eso lo molestaba.

Por otra parte Lissana era la única que soportaba su mal humor, él entendía que a veces se pasaba con ella, pero ella siempre se mantenía allí con una sonrisa como si nada. Ese día no era la excepción caminaban de vuelta al gremio luego de haber completado una misión sencilla, se encontraban en un pueblo a unas horas de Magnolia y el silencio reinaba entre ambos magos.

-Natsu, ¿crees que ella te corresponda?- Dijo Lissana mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte.

Natsu se paró en seco, la miro sorprendido-¿A qué te refieres Lissana?

-Quiero decir, que si piensas que Lucy te ama tanto como tú a ella- Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Natsu le sostuvo la mirada estupefacto, luego de un rato la aparto y se limito a responderle.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo, Lissana-

-Si lo es Natsu, lo es porque yo quiero hacerte feliz, yo quiero estar a tu lado- Dijo en tono serio

Natsu trataba de digerir cada palabra, no era como si no lo supiera, pero no esperaba que Lissana fuera tan directa con él.

Lissana al ver que Natsu no parecía tener la intención de responderle, continuo hablando

-Quiero que me des una oportunidad Natsu, se que la amas, pero ella no te habla desde que Sting se unió al gremio, no quiero hablar mal de Lucy, pero a mis ojos ella no quiere nada contigo- Acomodo un mechón de su cabello- Déjame amarte Natsu-

Natsu no salía de su impresión, necesito un par de minutos para captar las palabras de Lissana.

-Lissana yo no creo que…- Fue interrumpido por Lissana quien se había acercado había puesto un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No tienes nada que perder Natsu, nadie del gremio lo sabrá, no te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos, solo te pido una oportunidad, yo te prometo que si algo ocurre con Lucy, no me interpondré- Dijo Lissana suplicándole.

Natsu no sabia que hacer, se iba a negar nuevamente cuando Lisanna volvió a interrumpir:

-Natsu, no me importan tus sentimientos por Lucy, yo voy a luchar porque te enamores de mi, para que te olvides de ella-

¿Olvidarla? ¿En verdad quería eso? Tal vez era lo mejor, pero era cruel utilizar a Lissana de esa manera, por otra parte no quería que su relación con ella se volviera incomoda, decidió que lo intentaría, al fin y al cabo el no tenia nada que perder.

-Está bien, Lissana- La vio fijamente- Acepto-

Lissana sonrió y se le abalanzo encima robándole un beso.

FIN FLASH BACK

Luego de eso, siempre que estaban solos Lissana solía besarlo, lo llenaba de caricias y demás, pero el solo las correspondía pensando que era Lucy a quien le demostraba su amor.

Al final nunca pudo si quiera tratar de olvidar a Lucy, y cuando esta lo beso, Lissana lo ignoro por completo, para ella era como si nada hubiera sucedido.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta el momento.

Tenía que hacerle saber que no se iba a rendir, hablaría con Lissana y le haría saber que estaría con Lucy y que al final no podría amarla.

-Lucy, hay algo que tengo que decirte- Dijo Natsu, Lucy le devolvió la mirada, en ese instante Lucy le pareció la chica más hermosa del mundo- Yo tengo una promesa con Lissana, durante los últimos meses nosotros hemos sido algo así como amantes, pero cuando acepte tener esta relación con ella quedo bastante claro que si tú me correspondías, todo acabaría, ella lo sabe-

La sorpresa de Lucy era muy grande… En el fondo lo sabía, sabía que Natsu y Lissana tenían algo… Ahora no sabía que iba a hacer. Natsu si correspondía sus sentimientos, pero al mismo tiempo sentía lastima por Lissana. Ella solo quería ser feliz a su lado

-Natsu, yo….- trato de hablar Lucy sin embargo fue interrumpida por Natsu.

-No digas nada Luce, yo voy a hablar con Lissana, no puedo seguir engañándonos con que podre amarla. Yo te amo a ti, y ahora que se que sientes lo mismo que yo quiero ser feliz a tu lado. -Natsu le sonreía con decisión, hacia esa sonrisa que solo el logra, esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

Lucy asintió, y buscando los labios de Natsu se fundieron en un beso. Ese día cambiaria todos los sucesos de sus vidas, para Lucy solo existían ellos dos y sin poner resistencia se dejo llevar por esa desbordante y fugaz felicidad.

Nadie sabia, los sucesos que se ocurrirían las próximas semanas.

Pero ese día el aroma de Lucy cambio.

* * *

Omake: La venganza de Lucy.

Lucy podía ser muy vengativa, tal vez demasiado y ese día Cana, Rogue, Yukino y Sting lo aprendieron a las malas.

Ella les habia hablado como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior, de hecho estaba mas feliz, y por un momento pensaron que Natsu había logrado que ella los disculpara completamente, pero se equivocaron.

Ahora se encontraban en una de las cabinas del tren, sin poder salir, y tendrian que soportar estar alli por lo menos unas 6 horas.

Cana lloraba en una esquina del vagón que alquilaban a su regreso, extrañamente estaba sobria y la venganza de Lucy consistía precisamente en eso. La noche anterior asegurándose de que todos habian ido a dormir ella cambio todas las reservas de alcohol de Cana por jugo y agua. Cana no podía creer lo cruel que había sido Lucy

Yukino estaba igual o tal vez peor que Cana, Lucy había escondido la única foto que tenia de su hermana y cuando había logrado recuperarla, ella y su fotografía habian sido completamente bañadas por el vomito de Sting, asi que ahora tanto su vestido favorito como su foto estaban en condiciones deplorablemente apestosas.

Rogue quien ya se encontraba mal por el mareo, tanto que no podia ni moverse, había sido sometido a una intensa terapia de música, pero no cualquiera, Rogue era obligado a escuchar a su "artista musical" mas odiado. Justin Bieber. Lucy no podía ser tan cruel con él.

En cuanto a Sting, a el le fue mucho peor. Primero en la mañana antes de partir Yukino no conseguía una prenda suya -Ropa interior- y Lucy, Cana y ella la buscaban frenéticamente en la habitación. Buscaban buscaban y nada, hasta que Lucy decidió buscar en el cuarto de Sting -con la excusa de que ella se había quedado a dormir una noche allí- y para sorpresa de todos la prenda se encontraba debajo de la almohada de Sting. No hay que ser mago para saber que fue Lucy la que hizo aquello, Sting no había visto esa prenda en su vida, pero nadie le creyó.

Luego de eso, antes de subir al tren Lucy le había ofrecido "amablemente" un café, lo que no sabia era que el cafe tenia disuelto un laxante, por lo que tenia que ir al baño recurrentemente.

Y para rematar había vomitado a Yukino debido al mareo, así que Sting no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

Lucy por su parte miraba a sus compañeros con autosuficiencia, se había vengado y estaba feliz, sobretodo por la broma que le había hecho a Sting.

Esas vacaciones sin duda alguna habían sido las mejores.

* * *

Hey!

¡Gracias por todos sus reviews!

Se que tienen dudas respecto a si el final va a ser StingLu o Nalu, pero no se los dire, sera una sopresa wuajajaja.

Una aclaracion, no se si el juego en el que todos beben se llama asi, cuando escucho a la gente jugarlo simplemente dicen "_el de los limones", "el de los platos de pasta", "el de las guacamayas"._

Espero que les haya gustado el cap n.n. ¡Espero sus reviews!


	13. Anuncio

Ha pasado tiempo ¿no?

De verdad lo siento mucho, pero no seguiré con esta historia.

Perdí completamente el hilo de la historia y de paso me descentralice de la trama principal, y siento que si la sigo va a quedar todo hecho un arroz con mango.

¡De verdad lo siento!

Y también muchas muchisimas gracias por todo el apoyo, la verdad es que nunca crei que esta historia fueran tan bien recibida en el momento en que la publique. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!

Tal vez luego, solo tal vez la acomode y la re suba.

Si algún día se me ocurre comenzar otro proyecto espero que sea tan bien recibido como este.

De verdad muchas gracias, y lo siento.

¡Besos y Abrazos!


End file.
